


Taking Matters Into Our Own Hands

by Justagaybean



Series: Shut Up and Tell Us About It [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the other ships have a large chunk of screen(?) time, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Beta Read, Bouquet Tosses, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Honestly There’s Too Much Fluff, Humor, LITERALLY, Light Angst, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very minor mentions of AsaNoya YakuLev and KinoNari but it’s there, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t tell anyone that they were married. In fact, they’ve never told anyone about the big steps in their relationships—when they started dating, when they moved in together, and not even when they got married.Things are getting a little ridiculous, so their friends take things into their own hands. Suga and Yachi team up to plan a second wedding, this time with all of their old friends, proper attire, and cake. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are adamant that they don’t want anything big, but things start to get a little out of hand.At the same time, Daichi needs to make sure that Suga isn’t going too crazy with this whole wedding-planning. Kiyoko is planning on proposing to Yachi, she just needs to work up the courage first. Ennoshita’s been working too hard and Tanaka isn’t going to stand for it any longer. Kenma’s concerned with Kuroo’s drinking but doesn’t know how to talk to him about it. Akaashi’s been wondering whether or not he should take his relationship to the next level with Bokuto. And for God’s sake, can Kageyama and Hinata get their act together?Or: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima get re-married, while their friends try to figure out their relationships on their own.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Shut Up and Tell Us About It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808269
Comments: 50
Kudos: 248





	1. The Third Gym Crew (Plus Yachi and Kageyama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to [Shut Up and Tell Us About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846268), but you don’t need to read that to understand this!
> 
> Please check out [gxshiikii](https://gxshiikii.tumblr.com/)! They’re really funny!

“Suga-san, it’s okay, we really didn’t want something big, we should just—”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting next to each other on the couch in Suga’s and Daichi’s apartment. Suga was going through wedding magazines while Daichi watched with a wince on his face. Suga looked up with a grin. “Nonsense! Getting married to Daichi was the happiest day of my life. Surrounded by all of our friends, our family, and everyone is having fun. Being by Daichi’s side the entire time, and promising to do so for the rest of my life.” Suga turned to Daichi and beamed happily at him. “I just want that for you both!”

At this, Daichi turned a bright pink and Yamaguchi’s worried features softened slightly. “We just don’t want all the worry of planning it all out! Plus, I despise fancy clothing, and Kei doesn’t like crowds—”

“I’ll handle _everything._ And we’ll keep it casual, drinks, maybe some cake, we don’t need the whole ‘suit and tie’ spiel.”

“We wouldn’t dream of making you plan it, we know how stressed you were before your wedding, Suga, and besides, we don’t _need_ a party, right?” Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, who nodded.

“Nonsense! You deserve to have a sort of celebration. All you two need to do is let me know of the guest list, and a couple of other small details—” The doorbell rang. “Oh, Daichi, could you get that?” Daichi nodded and stood. “Thank you, dear.”

“Suga, we really don’t need anything at all! Yes, getting together with the old Karasuno team would be nice, but we don’t need it to be for us!”

“We don’t need a get-together at all. Ow!” Tsukishima exclaimed as Yamaguchi elbowed him sharply. Daichi made his way into the hall, shaking his head.

“Daichi-san!” Hinata cheered when the apartment door swung open, Daichi standing there, looking tired.

“Hey, Hinata,” he greeted, opening the door wider. “Yachi, Kageyama.”

“Hey, Captain,” Kageyama nodded politely at him.

“Captain!” Hinata shouted, grinning wide.

“Hi, how’ve you all been?” He asked, fistbumping the three with a smile on his face.

“Hiya, Captain. Missed you!” Yachi said happily, going up on her toes to wrap her arms around Daichi in a quick hug.

“Yachi,” Daichi beamed, hugging her back. “Suga and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are in the living room.”

Hinata had already bounced into the room. “Suga-san!” Hinata shouted with a wide grin.

“Hey, Hinata!” Suga chirped back, nudging Tsukishima, who sat on the couch next to Yamaguchi, looking exasperated. He looked up at Hinata’s shout and grimaced. 

“Dear God, no,” he groaned at the sight of Hinata and Kageyama.

“Kei, be nice - hi, ‘Toka-chan!” Yamaguchi waved happily to the tiny blonde-haired girl who bounced into the room after Akaashi.

“Oh! Hi, Yama!” Yachi said, surprised. “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, we were meeting up with Daichi-san and Suga-san when—”

“We were dragged here against our will,” grumbled Tsukishima, who was promptly whacked on the head by Yamaguchi.

Suga scowled. “You wouldn’t be dragged here if you had actually told us—”

“It was very small. Just my parents, Kei’s mom, and Akiteru,” Yamaguchi insisted. “We didn’t want anything big.”

“Suga, let’s not go all out with this.” Daichi sat on the floor next to his husband. “Keep it small if anything. Casual. Intimate. Let’s not invite all of Miyagi.”

“Of course not, I just wanted to get some of the old volleyball friends to meet up, and they can invite whoever else they want.”

“Oh, no, just volleyball people are fine! Just fine!” Yamaguchi said quickly. Tsukishima nodded vigorously, clutching his forehead.

Kageyama, whose gaze had been bouncing from person to person as the conversation went on, interrupted. “Wait, what’re we talking about?”

“Yeah, what’s happening?” Hinata asked, looking to Suga.

What’s happening, Tsukishima? Yamaguchi?” Suga prompted.

Five pairs of eyes turned to the couch, where Tsukishima was rubbing his temples while Yamaguchi traced circles of comfort into his back. The freckled man looked up. “Sorry, what?”

“What’s going on, Yama?” Yachi asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

“Oh. Kei and I got married.”

Yachi let out a loud shriek and pounced on Yamaguchi, wrapping the green-haired boy into a hug. Hinata let out a loud stream of questions, plopping himself down on the armrest of the couch next to Tsukishima. Kageyama seemed torn between yelling at Hinata and yelling at Tsukishima and yelled at them both at once with incoherent shouts. Tsukishima groaned from the noise and leaned into Yamaguchi’s hand, who patted him soothingly, albeit with a small grin on his face, Yachi’s arms squashing him around his shoulders. 

“Since when have you been married?” Yachi swatted at Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “How come you didn’t tell us?”

“Yeah, Suckyshima! Why?” Hinata jumped in.

“This is precisely the reason—” Tsukishima snapped before Yamaguchi squeezed his shoulder gently. “Sorry.”

“We didn’t want a big fuss,” Yamaguchi said sheepishly. “Sorry, we should have told you.”

“Onto why I asked you all to come here!” Suga clapped his hands together as if they were all back in high school again. “I wanted to organize something for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. A party with some of the old group, to celebrate.”

“Sounds great, Suga-san,” Yachi beamed. 

“I don’t have everyone’s numbers or emails, though, so let’s make a guest list, first.”

“Hang on, how many people are we inviting?” Yamaguchi cut in, looking worried.

“Just a few dozen people,” Suga reassured his kouhai with his signature grin.

Yamaguchi winced and turned to Tsukishima. His eyes were shut and he clutched Yamaguchi’s hand in a tight grip.

“Dashi. Please tell me that this is one awful, terrible dream,” he mumbled.

Yamaguchi pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s hand and grimaced.

***

“Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi.” Daichi leaned against the doorframe, looking tired.

“Daichi! How’ve you been!” Bokuto boomed, punching him in the shoulder with a big grin on his face.

“Try to be quieter, Koutarou,” Akaashi gently touched Bokuto’s shoulder, simultaneously giving Daichi a polite nod.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo drawled. “Haven’t talked to you in ages, and all of a sudden, Chibi-chan here calls us out of the blue that you needed help.”

Daichi sighed. “Not me, but thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“Hm? Who needs help, then, Daichi?” Kuroo leaned against the wall with a smirk.

“Get in here already, Kuroo.” Daichi shoved the man into the apartment and promptly shut the door behind him. “Everyone’s in the kitchen. Don’t be loud. Tsukishima’s already pissed off.”

“Tsukishima? Why is Tsukishima here?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head as he strode into the room, Bokuto and Akaashi following close behind him.

The six were crammed in stools around the kitchen island bend over magazines, minus Tsukishima, whose eyes were closed, one hand rubbing his temples. He opened his eyes to glance at the people who entered the kitchen. He groaned and shut his eyes again. “Tadashi...there’s more of them.”

The group looked up. Hinata beamed. “Bokuto!” He shouted.

“Hey hey hey, Hinata!”

“Boke! You literally saw him a week ago at practice!” Kageyama swatted at Hinata’s shoulder.

“Eh? What are you all doing here?” Kuroo asked, sliding into another empty stool.

“Being tortured,” Tsukishima mumbled, leaning into Yamaguchi’s shoulder, his eyes still closed.

Whether Kuroo ignored him or couldn’t hear him, it wasn’t clear. “What’s all this?” He asked, noticing the magazines scattered all over the kitchen counter.

“Wedding?” Bokuto murmured, picking up the nearest one, which had a bride on the cover.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes slightly at the piles of catalogs. “These wedding magazines are from a year or so ago...are these yours, Suga-san?”

“Yes, but tell them!” Suga nudged Yamaguchi’s arm.

Yamaguchi flushed and wrapped his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders as comfort for the loud noises that were soon to come. “Tsukki and I got married a month ago.

Bokuto’s jaw dropped and he shouted as Kuroo let out a loud noise of exclamation. “Congrats, Tsukki!” He let out a laugh. “Got Freckles to marry your salty ass, huh?”

Yamaguchi choked, slapping a hand onto his mouth to hide his grin as Tsukishima’s gaze snapped to look at him with a sharp glare. “His name is Tadashi,” Tsukishima growled. “And don’t call me that.”

“Tsukki! How come you didn’t tell us?” Bokuto shouted.

“Koutarou, what did I just say?” Akaashi reprimanded.

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto said with a smile, noticeably quieter.

“I’m so done with explaining.” Tsukishima sank lower into his stool.

“We really didn’t want a big fuss,” Yamaguchi said sheepishly. “Just family.”

Akaashi nodded understandably, but Bokuto and Kuroo were already flipping through the magazines. “What’re all these for?”

“We’re planning a get-together with some of the old volleyball friends, to celebrate,” Suga explained. “And this would all be over sooner if someone cooperated. Do you want flowers?”

“No, no, no, no, no. I give up. Dashi, I’m leaving.” Tsukishima stood. “This is just going to give me more migraines and insomnia so all of you can do whatever you please.” And he left the kitchen.

Yamaguchi winced as the door slammed. “Sorry about that. I’m going to go, call me if you need anything.” Yamaguchi gathered up his sweater and stood.

“Bye, Yams!” Yachi called.

“Bye,” the others chorused.

Yamaguchi waved and smiled, backing out of the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, he entered the room again. “Make the cake a strawberry shortcake!” He called and shut the door behind him, a small grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far :) have a lovely day!


	2. The Second Years (Plus Asahi and Akiteru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Suga plan some things out. Tsukishima asks Akiteru a question. Ennoshita works too hard and Tanaka wants a say in it. McDonalds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT I’M BACK. That only took what, two months?
> 
> Okay, but a month an a half ago I started writing my TsukkiYama week stuff, and I finished it all literally the night before posting the first day. (if you want you can check that stuff out.)
> 
> But I’m back! Sorry it took me so long! There’s a good chunk of EnnoTana in this chapter, so please enjoy, I’ve never written their pairing before.
> 
> Chapters should start posting faster than before, I promise it won’t take 2 months again. I promise!

“So,” Yachi hummed. “Blue flowers or pink flowers?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip. “I like irises.”

“Irises. Okay, that’s a start.” Suga scribbled down a note. “Okay, how casual do you want this? Suit and tie, or are you going for the more wear-what-you-want?”

Yamaguchi chewed his lip a bit more. “Not like...loungewear casual. But more...first-date-and-you-want-to-look-nice casual, like suits or dress shirts, but not tuxes...”

“Okay, we can work with that.” Suga wrote another note down. 

“Where’s Tsukishima, anyway?” Yachi asked.

“Hm?” Yamaguchi asked, snapping out of his thoughts. “Oh. He’s at work.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Yachi sighed. “So where are we having this, anyway?”

Yamaguchi tapped his chin. “There’s a bar nearby. We can rent the space. Get champagne or beer. Do we need a cake?”

“I can make a cake,” Yachi volunteered. “Tsukishima likes strawberry shortcake, right?”

“Yeah, he does.” Yamaguchi exhaled, smiling “That’ll make him happy.” 

“Are we doing speeches?” Suga asked, tapping his pen on his notepad.

Yachi beamed and nodded. “You should do speeches!”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly. “Okay. Speeches. Who would make a speech, though??”

Yachi gasped and clapped her hands together softly, like some sort of polite seal. “I could!”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Okay, okay. And maybe Kuroo or Bokuto would want to make a speech for Kei. Or,” his eyes lit up. “We could invite his brother. Akiteru would love to come.”

“When’s a good date?”

Yamaguchi frowned, pulling his phone out. “How much time do we need?”

“A few weeks, maybe. It’s not like we’re planning a huge wedding,” Yachi flashed a grin at Yamaguchi.

“It might as well be,” Yamaguchi sighed.

Yachi tilted her head. “Hm? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts. “Ah! I just meant...” he trailed off. Suga and Yachi were looking at him, heads tilted, like the prime example of pure, quizzical innocence.

“Nothing,” he said. “Nothing at all. How does the 20th sound?”

* * *

_ “Wait, what?” _

Tsukishima huffed. “I said. Some of my old high school friends begged me to have a wedding party.”

_ “Oh, I heard you. I was just wondering whether you’d gone insane,”  _ Akiteru replied.  _ “How did they manage to convince you? I thought you and Tadashi were hell-bent on not making a huge fuss.” _

“We still are. Our friends are hell-bent on having some sort of celebration, however.”

_ “You got married a month ago. How did this only come up now?” _

Tsukishima sighed. “We may or may not have not told them we had gotten married.”

Akiteru was silent for a moment. Then a soft chuckling sound was heard.  _ “You didn’t tell them you had gotten married?” _

“No, we didn’t. So—”

_ “That’s hilarious, I gotta tell Sae - Saeko! Kei didn’t tell his friends that he got married!”  _ Akiteru was full out guffawing at this point.

“Akiteru, that’s not the point—”

_ “They didn’t know? Wait, but I thought Ryuu knew?”  _ Saeko’s voice was heard faintly in the background.

_ “Apparently not - wait, Kei, does Ryuu know?” _

Kei groaned. “Hell if I know. Listen, do you want to stop by this dumb party or not?”

_ “I’ll go, I’ll go!” _ Akiteru said hastily.

“Great. You can be the best man. If you want you can write a speech, but don’t make it longer than 5 minutes. Bye.”

_ “Wait—“ _

Kei hung up.

* * *

It had already been a long day at work, but no matter how hard Ryuu tried to get him to take a break, Ennoshita just had to finish  _ this one last thing _ before finally tearing his eyes away from the screen of his computer.  _ It wouldn’t take that long, no more than an hour, _ he would always reassure Ryuu, but it always ended up being a bit longer than that.

So he would always be in office after work, pouring over some sort of script, or paperwork, or contract, or something, just anything at all. Why would he do it? He wasn’t being paid overtime. He just always felt the need to be working on something. Always working. To the point where he’d fall asleep at his desk, only for Ryuu to find him and take him back to the bedroom. 

Ryuu hated it.

It had become their main argument recently. Ryuu was always so  _ stubborn, _ and so was Ennoshita, so they would just go around in circles, with Ryuu insisting that Ennoshita needed a break and Ennoshita insisting that he was fine and that he could take care of himself.

Deep down, Ennoshita knew he was right. Of course he was. Ryuu always knew Ennoshita better than Ennoshita knew himself.

But not today. Just this one thing, and then maybe he’d get started on that one. Ryuu wouldn’t be very happy, but he’d take a break eventually, right?

His phone lit up, again and again and again, each with an annoying  _ ding _ that accompanied the text. After a few minutes of trying to ignore it, he gave in and picked it up.

He glanced at the screen, barely looking at the text message, before switching the ringer off and flipping it over and returning back to his printed script. He had jotted down a note in red ink before the text registered in his mind and he picked his phone up again.

**Suga (Mom)** _ Now _

**Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s wedding party**

**Does the 20th work?**

_ 66 more messages _

He quickly unlocked his phone and scrolled up rapidly, his eyes flashing back and forth as he read the texts.

**Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s wedding party**

**Suga (Mom)**

Okay hi everyone

**Kinoshita**

hey

**Asahi**

Hi

**Noya**

wait WHAT

What’s with the chat name

Whoa whoa whoa

TSUKKI

**Tsukishima**

Don’t call me that

**Noya**

YAMAGUCHI

WHEN

WHAT

HOW

WHY

WHERE

**Narita**

You all need to shut up ffs

OH SHIT

**Asahi**

Oh wow!

When did you get engaged?

**Kinoshita**

huh

wait

**Noya**

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yamaguchi**

Haha hi

**Noya**

YAMAGUCHIIIIIIIIIIII

**Yamaguchi**

Noya-sannnnnn

**Narita**

When tf did you get engaged??

**Kinoshita**

1000 yen that Yamaguchi proposed

**Noya**

No way Tsukki def proposed first

**Tsukishima**

Don’t call me that

**Narita**

Kinoshita you have a deal

**Kinoshita**

why are u texting me we literally live together

**Narita**

It’s easier like this

**Noya**

Who proposed

I want 1000 yen

**Tsukishima**

Why does it matter

**Noya**

Fuck u

U tall-ass beanpole tree

**Tsukishima**

What a descriptive insult

**Yamaguchi**

I actually don’t remember who proposed?

We just kind of were like “we should get married”

So here we are

**Asahi**

Aw

So when’s the big date?

**Yamaguchi**

It was actually a month from yesterday!

Tsukki and I went out for dinner :)

**Asahi**

Wait, what?

**Noya**

YOU’RE ALREADY MARRIED????

**Tsukishima**

I’m not doing this again.

Bye.

**Yamaguchi**

Kei.

Don’t you dare leave!

**Tsukishima**

On second thought I can stay.

**Noya**

W H E N

**Tsukishima**

We already said dingus

Last month

**Narita**

dingus lol

**Suga**

We’re thinking of planning a get together with some of the old group to celebrate!

Does the 20th work?

**Kinoshita**

Narita and I are free

**Asahi**

I’m free

And so is Noya

He’s a little bit shaken up right now from the news but he’ll be there!

**Suga**

What about Ennoshita or Tanaka?

I’m here

And congrats!

I should be free

**Suga**

Great!

**Daichi**

Koushi, what’s this?

**Suga**

Just to plan, Dai, don’t worry.

Ennoshita, can you get Tanaka to answer his texts?

Yeah

Ennoshita shut his phone off again, setting it down on the table. He frowned.

“Ryuu?” He called.

“Yeah, Chika?” Tanaka called back.

“Did you know that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were married?”

Tanaka poked his head into Ennoshita’s office, his face confused. “Yeah. Didn’t you?”

Ennoshita swiveled around. “Wait, you knew?”

Tanaka nodded, grinning a wide grin, one that Ennoshita knew well. “Saeko’s married to Tsukishima’s older brother, remember?”

“Then how come Noya is freaking out right now?” Ennoshita unlocked his phone and showed the screen to Tanaka. Tanaka walked over to nestle his chin on Ennoshita’s head and watched as Ennoshita scrolled through the texts.

“Huh. I thought he knew.” Tanaka pulled his phone out of his pocket and began typing rapidly. He let out a loud laugh.

Ennoshita yawned, shutting his eyes for a moment. He’d finished most of what he wanted to get done, but there was that one thing he wanted to get started on before tomorrow... _ it shouldn’t take too long, right? _

“Hey. No. Get that look off of your face.” Tanaka spun Ennoshita’s chair around with one hand before slowing it to a halt so that he faced away from his desk. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘Ah, I should get more work done’,” he mimicked.

“I need to finish this one last thing, I wanted to get started on it before tomorrow!” Ennoshita protested.

“Nope.” Tanaka shook his head, pointing out the door. “You should take a break. You shouldn’t be working overtime, your boss pays you for your hours, not the things you do at home.”

“But--” Ennoshita protested.

“No buts. No protests. You need to take a break, Chika.” Tanaka reached for Ennoshita’s hand and pulled, but Ennoshita sat there stubbornly.

Tanaka sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t want to do this. But you’ve left me with no choice.”

Ennoshita’s eyes widened. “Wait, no, what are you doing?”

Tanaka’s face split into his familiar wide grin, and he snatched Ennoshita up like a rag doll and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Ryuu!” Ennoshita shouted, attempting to wriggle out of Tanaka’s grasp, but Tanaka just let out a loud laugh and started walking out of Ennoshita’s office. 

“Put me down, you idiot!” Ennoshita punched Tanaka’s arm, but Tanaka shook his head.

“Never! I must save Prince Chikara from his work ethic!” He pronounced in a booming voice, bouncing up and down.

Ennoshita burst into laughter. “And what are you, a knight in shining armor?” he mocked, punching Tanaka’s arm again, harder this time.

Tanaka winced but grinned again. “Of course. And no punches can stop me, for I know that you are just under a terrible spell, and the only cure is a proper meal and  _ lots _ of kisses from your savior.”

“Savior, my ass,” Ennoshita grumbled, but Tanaka had already ducked under the doorframe, picking up speed. He reached the living room, and with a triumphant laugh, deposited Ennoshita onto the couch. Ennoshita burst into laughter again.

Tanaka plopped himself down on the couch next to him. “Kisses,” he insisted. “It’s part of the cure.”

Ennoshita laughed but pulled his boyfriend in for a long, slow kiss. Tanaka grinned, then started peppering soft butterfly kisses all over Ennoshita’s cheeks, before sliding off the couch and jumping to his feet.

“Now,” he posed gallantly, his hands on his hips, “The Prince needs Netflix and lots of ice cream.” He tossed the remote to Ennoshita. “Pick a movie. I’ll be back.”

Ennoshita sighed happily and turned the TV on.

* * *

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi shifted a little in his sleep. Was someone calling his name? He was tired. Really tired.

“Tadashi,” the voice said again.

He exhaled, slowly.

“I’m home.”

He hummed softly, acknowledging the presence of the cool-toned voice. He liked the sound of it. It sounded low and soft, but slightly sweet, like a glass of sweet ice tea on a hot day.

“I have food,” the voice whispered softly. Like blue lake water with smooth ripples and pebble beaches on cool summer nights. Yamaguchi sighed, content.

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes.

“Kei,” he sang back.

“Good morning,” Tsukishima murmured, combing his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. “Or should I say, good evening, as it is 9pm.”

“Is it really?” Yamaguchi yawned.

Tsukishima glanced over the piles of magazines littering the kitchen table. “I’m guessing that Suga-san was over again. I saw that he made a group chat.”

“And Hitoka-chan. You invited Akiteru, right?”

“Yes. He’s coming.”

“Yay,” Yamaguchi sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning into Tsukishima’s side. “I missed you.”

“You saw me this morning.”

“I still missed you.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “I missed you too.”

Yamaguchi smiled. Then his eyes flew open and he sat up straight. “I smell fries.”

Tsukishima let out another laugh, then he picked up a paper bag with a yellow and red logo and plopped it onto the nearest pile of magazines.

“You got me McDonalds?” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. He clapped his hands together happily, then dug into the paper bag with a loud crinkle of paper.

“I stopped by after work. I figured you had a long day.”

Yamaguchi bit into a soft french fry and sighed contentedly. “Oh my God, you’re amazing.”

“Because I brought you fries?” Tsukishima said in mock offense.

Yamaguchi grinned wickedly at his husband. “Of course.”

Tsukishima pouted.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Don’t give me that face!” Yamaguchi tugged at Tsukishima’s shirt, who dutifully crouched down. Yamaguchi pulled his face in for a kiss, then another, then another, until Tsukishima’s face took on a smugly satisfied expression.

“Tadashi,” he said after they had finished the majority of their dinner. “I think you’re stressing yourself out with this whole wedding party.”

Yamaguchi paused, a fry halfway to his mouth. “Maybe a little,” he admitted.

Tsukishima turned to face him. “We can just cancel this whole thing. We don’t need a party.”

Yamaguchi made a face. “I didn’t want it to become a whole thing. I wanted a casual get-together with the old team. I didn’t want for it to be like this whole party,” he groaned. “I hate parties too. Especially with drunk people.”

“C’mon, ‘Dashi. Let’s cancel this. We’re just going to be miserable.” Tsukishima pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead.

“But I can’t! Suga-san has already told everyone! And Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san! And Yachi’s already planning the cake, and preordered the flowers, and I already paid for it.” Yamaguchi burrowed his head into his hands. “I hate this.”

Tsukishima groaned. “So there’s no way we can just cancel?”

“We can, but that would be awful of us.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Alright, then. We’ll survive.”

“I’m sorry. If I knew this would be this much of a headache I would’ve stopped Suga-san from being all—” Yamaguchi waved his arms around. “Like this.”

“You can’t stop him once he’s on a roll.” Tsukishima bit into the last bite of his burger, brushing his hands together. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. Besides,” he added, pecking Yamaguchi’s cheek with a playful grin. “We’re all in this together. We’ll get through this.”

Yamaguchi beamed at his husband. “Yeah. We’ll get through this.

Tsukishima grinned. “I love you, ‘Dashi.”

“Love you too, Kei. Now.” Yamaguchi picked up a pad of paper. “Are we doing a bouquet toss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS MISTAKENLY BELIEVING THAT ENNOSHITA WAS A DIRECTOR BUT I LOOKED IT UP AND APPARENTLY HE’S A PHYSICAL THERAPIST
> 
> Just ignore that please I already wrote half of this before looking it up ;-;
> 
> There may or may not be a high school musical reference here, if you find it please tell me because I think my beta reader is completely done with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you liked please kudo and comment! Have a great day and stay safe out there my beans!


	3. An Anti-Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets kidnapped. Yamaguchi ships KageHina and he and Yachi do something about it. Akaashi gets trashed and Bokuto stays sober. Kiyoko has everything but a ring and she seriously needs to get on with it. Kuroo has a ring but he's drunk right now and Kenma isn't exactly happy about it. Ennoshita doesn't give a shit anymore, he's just texting Tanaka. Where is Tanaka, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey…remember me?
> 
> I don’t have an excuse for being late again, except that my beta reader told me not to set deadlines anymore, and also that online school started but other than that I don’t have any excuses. I said I wouldn’t take two months to update, whoops, and I only posted one fic since my last update instead of the seven that you got in between the first and second chapter. Oops.
> 
> Yes, the tags have been updated!! Kagehina, Kuroken, Bokuaka, and KiyoYachi are no longer implied!!
> 
> For the sake of the plot (which is a really bad reason sorry) MSBY and the Adlers practice near each other. I know it doesn’t make any sense. THIS FIC DOES NOT COMPLY WITH THE NORMAL TIMELINE.
> 
> A big thank you to [Mereibitch](https://mereibitch.tumblr.com/) ([Pepper_Moon on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Moon/pseuds/Pepper_Moon)) for your help, as well as the chapter name! The Kuroken and Bokuaka in this chapter is for you :) She wrote Mystery Guy and she's currently writing bf(f), both TsukkiYama, both absolutely amazing and absolutely hilarious, I laughed so hard while reading them!!
> 
> And another big thank you to [lessons-from-moths](https://lessons-from-moths.tumblr.com/lessons-from-moths) ([LessonsFromMoths on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths)) This amazing bean wrote Big Dai Energy, and she's got a KuroKen Android AU, and an Apocalypse AU Series, some great Ukai/Takeda, and some amazing tsukkiyama and ennotana and there's just so many great Haikyuu fics just read them all it's all so amazing
> 
> Please drink responsibly, especially not to the point of blacking out. And don’t leave your friends unconscious on the table if they’ve blacked out. Don’t do that. I did that to Kogane in this chapter because I have no idea how to write him, and I did that to Kuroo because I thought Tsukishima and Kenma deserved a bit of talking time. Don’t do what I did.

First off, Tsukishima Kei would like to mention that he didn’t even want a big wedding in the first place. All he wanted was his brother, his parents, and Tadashi. Because that was the whole point of a wedding in the first place, right? Getting married to the only boy he’d ever loved?

Of course, he wouldn’t have  _ minded _ if his friends were there. At least, he wouldn’t have minded that  _ much _ . He liked the idea of being with the people most important to him while he married the most important person in his life. He did not, however, want big parties, fancy clothes, and long hours of slapping a fake grin on his face while being congratulated a hundred times over.

Which is why it made sense for them to elope. There didn’t need to be speeches or bouquet tosses or anything like that. He just wanted to make it official. Prove to Tadashi that he was in it for the long run and that they’d be by each others’ side ‘until death do us part’.

(Of course, the added bonus of being able to call Tadashi his ‘husband’ didn’t hurt at all.)

To put it simply, he did not want this. 

He didn’t like seeing Tadashi––his  _ husband,  _ he thought to himself––stressed out and annoyed. Tadashi wouldn’t have minded a wedding, Tsukishima knew this, but he also knew that Tadashi hated planning things and he hated big crowds and he hated being the center of attention. Besides, Tadashi reasoned, we can get together with our friends whenever. No use in stressing out. And Tsukishima had agreed. And he had loved it, although it was short and not at all dramatic and maybe even a little anticlimactic. He loved it.

But here he was, having to talk over the phone with his old vice-captain and his old manager about champagne and how casual he wants it to be and if he wants flowers. Yes, suit and tie are fine. No, he didn’t want flowers. How many bottles?

He didn’t even like champagne.

And now he found himself a day before this stupid fucking wedding, feeling tired, worn out, and yes, he admitted it, cranky as  _ fuck _ because he hadn’t seen Tadashi for almost twelve hours because Yachi insisted that  _ traditions must be kept  _ or some stupid bullshit like that.

He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to go home after work today.  _ Well, _ he thought, annoyed,  _ where else was he supposed to go?  _ He stretched his legs out under his desk. He’d left for work early because Tadashi wasn’t there when he woke up, presumably because of Yachi. And he was planning on staying late because what else was he supposed to do?

His supervisor had given him a funny look when he came in, as well as his coworkers, like  _ Aren’t you getting married tomorrow?  _ At his lunch break, he had patiently explained to them that  _ no, he was already married, this was some sort of small, wedding party that his old high school friends had organized, with some sort of vow-renewal type ceremony.  _

“Are you having a bachelor party tonight, then?” One of his younger coworkers had asked, interested.

He had let out a laugh. “Definitely not. But my brother is arriving tonight with his wife. We might go out for dinner, or something.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” another coworker, Saito-san, commented.

“So how big is the party supposed to be?” An intern had asked.

He had shrugged. “Fifty people, at most. Unless we somehow invited more.” He wouldn’t put it past Suga or Yachi. Or even Tadashi.

“So when are we going to meet this husband of yours, Tsukishima-san?” The woman in the office next to his––Nakamura-san, he remembered––elbowed him playfully.

He laughed. “I’m sure that Tadashi would love to meet you all.”

“Tadashi, hmm?” Nakamura-san giggled.

“His voice gets all low when he talks about him.” 

“You can tell they’re in love.”

Tsukishima felt his face grow hot and he excused himself quickly.

He was sitting at his desk now, answering a few emails before a meeting that was supposed to be taking place. His boss had been awfully quiet about it. He hadn’t been given any details or even how long it was supposed to last. He sighed. At least he’d have some sort of excuse as to why he wasn’t prepared.

He wondered what Tadashi was doing. He should be off work by now. Maybe he was already home.

“Yo.”

He glanced up from his computer before glancing back down, barely registering the person sitting at the other side of his desk. 

“How’s it going, Tsukishima?” they asked.

Tsukishima jolted back in his chair and swore loud enough to make a sailor cover their ears. They laughed. “Keep it down, Tsukki. This is a working environment.”

Kuroo was sitting across from him, lounging on an old leather armchair as if he belonged there. He was dressed in a suit––but the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and his tie was loose. He examined his cuticles with an indifferent air, one side of his mouth quirked up into a half-assed grin.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here?” Tsukishima hissed, slamming his computer shut. “And don’t call me that.”

“C’mon, Tsukki, Yamaguchi doesn’t even call you that anymore. What does he say?” Kuroo tapped his chin in mock thought. “Oh, that’s right.  _ Kei. _ ” The name rolled off his tongue in a sultry tone. He smirked.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t answer my question,  _ Tetsu. _ ” 

“Don’t call him that,” someone interrupted flatly, the voice coming from the hallway outside his door.

Tsukishima chuckled. “Hey, Kozume-san.” He called.

Kenma poked his head in through the office doorway. He was dressed casually, a sweatshirt pulled over a gray shirt and dark jeans, and his hair was loosely tied back so that a few strands of half-blonde hair fell into his face. “Kenma,” he corrected, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly

Kuroo pulled a face. “Kitten, I thought you guys were going to surprise him when we walked out the door,” he complained.

Kenma shrugged. “He already figured it out.”

“Does this mean we can stop hiding now?” Another voice called.

Kuroo groaned, but the person had already entered. “Hi, Kei-kun,” she greeted.

“Hi, Shimizu-san.” Tsukishima grinned at her. “It’s been a while.”

“Kiyoko is fine—”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto bounced in next. “You excited for tomorrow?”

“TSUKKI!” Kogane poked his head in, grinning widely.

Tsukishima groaned. “How many more of you are there?”

“Just us.” Akaashi strode in, followed closely by Kyoutani. The former gave Kei a firm nod. “Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima stared at them all. Kuroo, still lounging in the armchair. Kenma, who somehow ended up in Kuroo’s lap in the past minute. Kogane, bouncing on the balls of his feet, Kyoutani looking around his office, with a half-interested expression. Akaashi, his hands clasped behind his back. Kiyoko, who had picked up a file filled with paperwork and was flipping through it as if she worked there. And Bokuto, his signature smile plastered on his face.

“God.” Tsukishima exhaled with a groan. “This isn’t what I think it is, is it?”

Kuroo’s face split into a grin.

“Bachelor party.”

* * *

Yamaguchi wasn’t planning on being dragged to a bachelor party the night before his second wedding.

For one thing, he was planning on getting a good night of sleep before the party. For another, he didn’t want to drink any alcohol beforehand. And for another,  _ he’s not even a bachelor anymore. _

That, however, did not stop any of his friends, because now he finds himself surrounded by people crammed around a table with way too many bottles of beer and music blasting and conversations on every end.

“Think of this, Yamaguchi.” Hinata chugs down half of his bottle and slams it down on the table. “Tomorrow, you’re gonna be married.  _ Married, _ Yamaguchi.”

“I’m already married, thanks. And you’re my best man, so please slow down with the beer,” Yamaguchi begged, tugging the half-full bottle out of his hands. Hinata wasn’t  _ that _ drunk—at least not yet—but the last thing Yamaguchi wanted was for Hinata to be barfing his guts up like they were back in high school. He shuddered.

Hinata, however, refused to release his iron grip on the goddamn bottle, and Yamaguchi soon gave in.

“You’re such an idiot,” Kageyama mumbled. He grabbed the bottle and pried Hinata’s fingers off of it. Hinata flushed, but he let the taller man yanked the bottle out of his grasp and set it out of his reach.

“Kageyama, you’re kind of close to Tsukishima,” Ennoshita commented, his hands cupping a glass. “How come you’re not at his bachelor party?”

“None of your business.” Kageyama’s ears were tinged crimson.

Yachi smirked. “Doesn’t help that Hinata’s here, no,” she muttered to Yamaguchi, who stifled a laugh.

“So,” Noya grinned widely at Yamaguchi. “What are we doing tonight? Getting drunk? Karaoke? Games?”

Yamaguchi grimaced. “I think you all are pretty drunk already.”

“Please, this is nothing. There was this one time in—” Yachi slapped a hand over Noya’s mouth. He pulled away, grinning. “Remember, Azu?”

Asahi bobbed his head but pulled Noya’s drink out of his hand. “I remember. I had to carry you back home.”

“I probably could’ve walked, I just wanted to be holding onto those  _ broad _ shoulders.” Noya’s hand crept up Asahi’s arm, but Asahi gently took hold of his hand and set it on the table, his cheeks pink.

“Yamaguchi, how come you aren’t drinking? It’s your bachelor party.” Hinata pushed a bottle closer to Yamaguchi, who made a face and put out a hand to push it away.

“I just don’t want to be hungover on my second wedding day,” he said sheepishly. Hinata shrugged and nudged the bottle to Kageyama, who opened it with a twist and chugged half of it in one gulp, suddenly very thirsty. Yamaguchi stifled another laugh.

“We should do something besides sitting here,” Ennoshita suggested.

The group looked to Yamaguchi, who pulled out his phone. He shrugged. “Sure.”

“You’re not texting Tsukishima, are you?” Yachi craned her neck at Yamaguchi’s screen.

“I’m not, I swear,” Yamaguchi insisted.

“Bakageyama, you should have another drink.” Hinata poked at Kageyama’s face, which turned a bright shade of red. “You’ve done nothing but sit there all night.”

“I’m fine.” Kageyama’s cheeks turned even brighter. Ennoshita hid a smile and Asahi choked down a laugh. Yamaguchi grimaced and looked down at his phone. 

> **To: Hitoka (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆**
> 
> **This sexual tension is killing me why can’t they just kiss already**
> 
> **From: Hitoka (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆**
> 
> **Wanna do something about it**
> 
> **To: Hitoka (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆**
> 
> **Hell yes**
> 
> **From: Hitoka (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆**
> 
> **I got this**
> 
> **Just follow my lead.**

* * *

They were all in it. His supervisor. His colleagues. All of them were in on it. The vague meeting details and the emails from his boss warning him to clear his schedule after five were clear to him now–Kenma had emailed his boss explaining their plans and asked her to make sure that Tsukishima would be free to leave for this so-called  _ bachelor party. _

Tsukishima had to admit. It was somewhat smart. Every attempt for an excuse he had managed to conjure up was quickly torn down. “I have a meeting later today.”  _ The meeting doesn’t exist, that was your supervisor’s attempt to clear your schedule.  _ “I need to finish something.”  _ You already came in early today and all you were doing was answering emails.  _ “Tadashi will be wondering where I am.”  _ He’s already done with work and he’s having his own bachelor’s.  _ “I need to work.”  _ No, you don’t. Now come and get drinks with us, idiot. _

He missed Tadashi. 

He realized the stupidity of the situation, of course. He’d been apart from his husband  _ before. _ It wasn’t like he had some sort of attachment that made him need to see him every chance he got.

But maybe it was because he wanted to be with Tadashi tonight.

Scratch that, it was definitely because he wanted to be with Tadashi tonight. He wanted to eat dinner with him, a quiet night alone together before the chaotic frenzy of tomorrow. He wanted to hold his hand and pepper him with compliments and watch as his sun-kissed skin flushed a bright crimson. Wanted to sweep him off his feet and carry him off to bed and—

He mentally shook himself.

Instead of that, however, he was surrounded by his loud, incredibly drunk, and annoying friends, without Tadashi, in a bar, completely sober.

Or, he corrected himself, he was surrounded by a half-drunk Kuroo, a completely smashed Kogane, a slightly tipsy Kyoutani, a red-faced Akaashi, a sober Kenma, a sober Kiyoko, and surprisingly, a sober Bokuto.

He missed Tadashi.

Kogane’s chin smashed into the table with a groan. “Liberos. Why are liberos so pretty?”

Tsukishima did not answer this incredibly dull-witted statement.

“Fucking liberos. They’re so cute and tiny and his hair is  _ really soft... _ ” Kogane sighed, his words slurring together.

_ He’s surprisingly quiet, _ Tsukshima thought to himself.  _ His sober form is much louder. _

“No way.” Kyoutani’s drink sloshed in his glass, tipping dangerously. His face was split into a rare but incredibly terrifying grin, and whether it was meant to be threatening or genuine remained unclear. “Setters. Definitely setters. They’re  _ so _ fucking pretty.”

Kogane scoffed. “Like me? Or like Oikawa?”

Kyoutani pulled a face. “ _ Hell _ no,” he replied, disgusted. 

Kuroo leaned forward, a half-formed grin on his face. “I second the setters. Setters are fucking  _ hot. _ ” He tipped back a nearly-full glass of dark amber liquid and  _ chugged  _ it. Tsukishima shuddered. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“No,” Akaashi spoke up suddenly, his cheeks impossibly red. “Spikers. Definitely spikers. Spikers are  _ really _ hot.” He reached for a shot, and to Tsukishima’s surprise, knocked it back without even a wince. He wiped his mouth, and a lethargic grin spread slowly across his face. “Those  _ biceps. _ ”

“No,” Kuroo and Kogane said simultaneously, with identical looks of disgust.

Kyoutani glared. “Fuck you all.”

* * *

_ Maybe it was a bad idea to nudge Kageyama and Hinata together, _ Yamaguchi thought to himself, guilt burrowing into his chest.  _ But it’s too late now. Hitoka already has her mind set on it. _

The woman in question had her face of determination on her face, the side of her mouth quirked up into a mischievous grin. Yamaguchi bit his lip, and he glanced at Kageyama, then Hinata, and then back to Hitoka, and then to Ennoshita, and Asahi. Ennoshita was texting, the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. Asahi was gently holding each of Noya’s hands in his, the latter of which was half asleep, his head pressed into Asahi’s shoulder. Yamaguchi hid a grin but quickly swiveled his attention back to Yachi.

She was glancing between her two quarries like a hungry vulture, Kageyama, to Hinata, and back to Kageyama. “So, Tobio,” she drawled. “What’ve you been up to? I haven’t seen you for a while.”

Hinata perked up slightly, swiveling his head around to look at Kageyama, whose cheeks flushed red under the sudden attention. “I’m fine.”

Yamaguchi groaned silently, but he let out a laugh. “C’mon, what have you been doing? What’s your life like?”

Kageyama shrugged, his cheeks still red. “Stuff. Volleyball.”

“Besides volleyball, Bakageyama,” Hinata complained. “Like. Stuff. Your life. Shit like that.” He poked Kageyama’s cheek.

Kageyama flushed even redder. “I’m looking for a roommate, I guess.”

“Roommate?” Yamaguchi tipped his head. Kageyama hadn’t mentioned this.

Kageyama scowled. “Hoshiumi bailed on me.”

“You were going to room with  _ him? _ ” Hinata asked, incredulous.

“Yeah? So what?”

“That spiky-haired eagle—”

“That’s enough alcohol for you,” Yamaguchi interrupted. “Kageyama, can you—?”

Kageyama wordlessly tugged the bottle out of Hinata’s hands yet again. Hinata flushed, but Kageyama pointedly avoided his gaze. “Yeah,” he said. “He and I were going to get an apartment together in the city. Something came up, though, and my lease is ending soon.”

Yachi’s eyes lit up. “Hinata,” she said excitedly. “Weren’t you looking for a roommate? Bokuto-san moved in with Akaashi-san a few months ago!”

Hinata. who was staring at Kageyama with his mouth slightly opened, swiveled his head back around in surprise. “I mean...yeah?”

“You guys can get an apartment together!” Yachi brought her hands together, grinning triumphantly.

Both men simultaneously flushed, glanced at each other, and blurted out a, “No.”

Ennoshita had set down his phone, his cheeks slightly pink. “Why not?” He asked.

The two flushed even redder.

Yamaguchi nearly betrayed himself by laughing but managed to keep his expression at least slightly stoic. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. The Adlers and MSBY practice near each other.”

“Plus, you guys are used to living with each other. After all, we did all of those training camps in high school.” Yachi looked to her friends with a twinkle in her eye.

“Of course.” Yamaguchi bit his lip, but there was no need, for Kageyama was averting his eyes, and Hinata was staring at Kageyama.

Asahi, with Noya still asleep on his shoulder, glanced up, interested. “I agree with Ennoshita. Why not?”

Kageyama stared pointedly at the opposite wall of the restaurant. Hinata mumbled something about rivals and puffed out his cheeks, glaring at the ceiling.

“C’mon, it’s not like you’ll be sharing trade secrets,” Yamaguchi encouraged, feeling more confident in this whole ‘nudging KageHina together’ thing.

“No,” Hinata said stubbornly. He waved down the bartender, and before anyone could blink, a round of shot glasses was being set down in front of them. Yamaguchi groaned good-naturedly and nudged his towards Ennoshita, who knocked it back quickly, not taking his eyes away from his phone. Yachi shrugged and reached for one, but Asahi pushed his and Noya’s away with a shake of his head.

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. Hinata smirked. In a second, their glasses were empty and their hands reaching for the next.

Yamaguchi sighed.

By the time the third round had made their way to the table twenty minutes later, Hinata’s sharp grin had loosened and Kageyama’s glare had dulled slightly, but Yachi had quickly reoriented herself. She sent an imploring look to Yamaguchi. He winked.

“C’mon, You guys missed seeing each other so often, didn’t you?” He asked, a smile of picturesque innocence plastered on his face.

Hinata set his third glass down to stare at Kageyama again. “You missed me, Tobio?” He asked gleefully.

Kageyama turned the precise shade of ripe cherries and his lips tightened into a thin line. “Maybe,” he mumbled, his tone low.

Hinata let out a bright laugh, like silver bells clanging in crisp winter air, and he threw his hands around Kageyama’s neck. “I missed you too, Bakageyama!”

Yamaguchi did laugh now, and Yachi and Ennoshita chimed in, with Asahi chuckling quietly as well.

He wondered if Kei was having as much fun.

* * *

Kei was not having as much fun.

This much was expected. Kogane was even quieter now, slumped over the table, still mumbling about liberos. Kuroo had long since collapsed onto Kenma’s shoulder. Kiyoko was sipping at a glass of water with a mildly bored expression. Kyoutani had stopped drinking a half-hour ago, but Akaashi was still going, tipping back yet another shot. And if that wasn’t enough, he was running a hand through Bokuto’s hair and  _ giggling. _

“Koutarou, did I ever tell you how much I  _ love _ your hair?” Akaashi murmured softly. He grinned, his cheeks bright red, his glasses askew. “And your eyes too. And  _ you. _ ”

Bokuto grinned. “I know, Keiji,” he chirped.

Akaashi didn’t respond, just fiddled with Bokuto’s hair, sighing dreamily.

Tsukishima had a sudden image of Akaashi less than three hours ago, completely sober, with his hands clasped behind his back and his expression serene. He fought back a laugh. “I’ve never seen Akaashi-san drunk before,” he said, amused.

Bokuto flashed a smile with a shrug. “We take turns to drink, but even when he does drink, he doesn’t drink much. ‘Cause he gets like this.” He tipped his head to gesture to Akaashi, who had taken up one of Bokuto’s hands and was running a finger over his callouses in deep concentration. “He gets embarrassed. I don’t really know why! He’s adorable.”

Kenma huffed out a laugh. “I wish Tetsu didn’t drink as much as he does.”

“Is he…” Kiyoko trailed off slightly.

Kenma shook his head. “He’s not an alcoholic or anything like that. He’s not dependent on it, and he can go a while before he drinks again. And he doesn’t use it as a coping mechanism,” he answered listlessly, as if he were a computer informing them of symptoms. “He stays sober most of the time. He just drinks carelessly.”

“Does it worry you?” Tsukishima asked.

Kenma hesitated before answering. “I just wish he knew when to stop.”

Kiyoko nodded slowly. Kyoutani let out a sigh. Kenma shifted slightly, and Kuroo’s head tipped dangerously off his shoulder if Kenma hadn’t gently grasped his shoulders and pushed him back into place. 

“He’s an idiot. But I love him.” He smiled slightly, flexing his left hand, where a silver band flashed. “Obviously.”

Kiyoko glanced at his ring. “Who proposed?” she asked.

Kenma smirked. “I asked him point-blank if he wanted to get married. He spat out his coffee.”

Bokuto, who had been listening in, piped up suddenly. “But Kuroo was planning the proposal.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Kyoutani arched an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

Tsukishima crumpled his napkin. “Kuroo had been planning the proposal for over a year. Literally.”

Kiyoko let out a barely perceptible flinch.

Kenma sipped at his water. “I figured it out after a few months. I wanted him to get on with it.”

“He was very upset,” Bokuto added.

“It was hilarious.” Tsukishima flipped over his phone.  _ Nothing. _

Kyoutani scowled. “Stop checking your phone every five minutes. You’re not a high schooler with your first boyfriend.”

“Technically, Tadashi is my first boyfriend,” Tsukishima pointed out, but he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“And you’ve been dating for years and been married for months. Stop acting like you have separation issues.”

“You can’t have separation issues if you’re always together,” Akaashi flashed a grin, dropping Bokuto’s hand back on the table. “Right, Koutarou?”

“Right, Keiji,” Bokuto reassured, grinning.

Tsukishima coughed down a laugh. “Speaking of dating for years, and proposals, for that matter.” He propped his chin up on his hand and smirked at Kiyoko. “Shimizu-san. I know you’ve been looking up ring prices on your phone. And I know that you’ve got a notebook for your plans. You’re not very good at hiding it.”

Kiyoko’s face fell into a look of mild panic. “Hitoka hasn’t noticed, has she?”

Tsukishima chuckled. “I think she’s a little bit too busy planning our ‘wedding’.” He raised his hands in mocking quotes.

Kiyoko let out a quiet sigh. “I didn’t want to bring it up, and certainly not at your ‘wedding’,” she air quoted. “That would be upstaging you two.”

Kyoutani let out a sharp, barking laugh. “And of course, that’s the  _ last _ thing Tsukishima wants,” he said sarcastically.

Tsukishima smirked. “Upstage us all you want, I don’t give a shit. And Tadashi certainly wouldn’t, he’d be too happy to care.”

Kiyoko chuckled quietly, but her face quickly fell into a worried look. “Hitoka might care.”

“Alright. So it doesn’t have to be now.” Tsukishima tapped his fingers on the table. “But exactly how long have you been planning it?”

Kiyoko coughed.

“Shimizu-san…”

“...a little less than a year, I suppose,” Kiyoko admitted.

The table didn’t say anything, Akaashi’s giggles the only thing keeping it from being silent.

“Well,” Kenma said finally. “That’s better than Tetsurou.”

* * *

Yamaguchi was having less fun now.

Was it the sixth round? It didn’t really matter. Hinata’s expression was even more stubborn now, his cheeks pink, while Kageyama’s brow seemed to be permanently furrowed, yet his movements were drowsy.

“Okay, but why not?” Yamaguchi prodded.

“Because it’s  _ Kageyama, _ ” Hinata said flatly. 

Kageyama pulled a slightly offended face, but Hinata wasn’t looking at him, his face was set in a furiously stubborn expression as he reached for another shot. They each tipped it back, slightly slower than before. 

Yamaguchi shook his head at the bartender, silently handing him a tip.

“Exactly,” Yachi insisted. “You’re friends. You can live in the same apartment.”

“No,” Kageyama said flatly. “I can’t.”

Ennoshita scoffed. “And why is that?”

“Because,” Hinata said slowly, leaning in close to Ennoshita, who looked back at him, unimpressed. “I cannot live in the same few hundred meters as Bakageyama, let alone the same apartment. It’s impossible for me.”

“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking Kageyama, but even so, that’s barely answering my question,” Ennoshita drawled. “Why is it impossible?”

“Because it’s Kageyama, Captain!” 

Ennoshita threw his hands into the air, exasperated. “I give up.”

“Okay, how about this,” Yachi held up a hand, a determined Manager Look™ set on her face. “What are the downsides to living with each other?”

Hinata slammed his fist on the table. “He could be spying on me for the Adlers!”

“It’s not like you’re practicing in your apartment,” Yamaguchi muttered.

Asahi, with Noya still half-unconscious on his shoulder, wheezed out a laugh. Ennoshita didn’t even bother to hide it, letting out a harsh, almost maniacal sound. “I give up,” he repeated.

Yachi grinned slightly but persisted. “Okay, besides that, then! What’re the downsides to living together?”

Kageyama opened his mouth, then shut it. Then opened it. Shut it. Opened it.

“Tobio, are you a tobio?” Yamaguchi grinned.

Kageyama snapped his mouth shut, his face painted scarlet. Asahi’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, while Ennoshita rolled his head back, wheezing. Hinata’s face flushed.

Yachi grinned triumphantly. “Alright. Now, what are some positives to living together?” Without waiting for a response, she plunged on, still smiling. “Kageyama has a place to stay. Hinata shares the rent. You can take turns with cooking and grocery shopping and chores. You can spend more time with each other.”

“Right!” Yamaguchi agreed, his eyes crinkled. “Time. Together. Alone.” He winked at Hinata.

Hinata turned a bright shade of crimson. _ I hate you, _ he mouthed to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi blew a kiss.  _ Love you too, _ he mouthed back.

“I can’t live with Hinata,” Kageyama said stubbornly.

At this, Hinata turned to the taller boy and made a face. “Kageyama,” he whined. “Why not?”

“Dumbass! Weren’t you just talking about how you can’t live with me?”

“But that’s different,” Hinata insisted. “How—” Kageyama complained. 

“Because—”

“—How is it different, then?”

“Let me finish, Bakageyama—”

“Why not, then—”

“I said, let me—”

“But why not—”

“Because I’m in love with you, you idiot!” Hinata screeched.

And without even missing a beat, Kageyama snapped, “Well, jokes on you, I’m in love with you too, dumbass!”

Silence.

Yamaguchi glanced to his side.

Yachi’s eyes were dancing, alight and sparkling, glancing from idiot boy to idiot boy.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Hinata asked slowly, eyes only for Kageyama.

Kageyama snorted. “I,” he said slowly, leaning in a tad to stare into Hinata’s eyes, “Am 100% serious. And I don’t need to be good at math to know that.”

And finally—finally—Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s jacket, tugged him down, and crashed his lips into his.

Yamaguchi silently held his fist out to bump Yachi’s.

* * *

“Kei!”

Akiteru’s chin crashes into Kei’s head as he crushes his younger brother in a hug. “We made it!”

Kei huffed out a laugh. “Hi, Akiteru,” he said, with a fraction of a grin on his face. 

“Kei,” Saeko grinned at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

“Saeko,” he greeted, as Akiteru plopped himself down into the seat next to him. “Everyone, this is Akiteru, my older brother, and his wife, Saeko, she’s Ryuu’s older sister. You know Kiyoko, yes? This is Kenma, and his husband Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kyoutani and Kogane are on the Frogs.”

The two nodded politely to the table, and Saeko sat down next to Akiteru. “How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Good,” Kei answered tonelessly, flipping over his phone. Nothing. Kyoutani reached out to snatch it away, shoving it into his back pocket. Kei glared but turned to face Saeko. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, good,” she said. “Where’s Ryuu? And Chikara?”

“On a self-discovery walk in the woods,” Kiyoko answered, but her mouth quirked up slightly. “Kidding. He’s being held up at work. Ennoshita is with Yamaguchi.”

Saeko let out a laugh. Kei glanced at Akiteru. “Trip wasn’t too bad?”

“Not bad at all,” Akiteru beamed. “Sae’s a fast driver, as always. Are you excited for tomorrow, Kei?”

“It’s not like I’m not married yet,” Kei said dully.

“That doesn’t make it any less exciting. How’s Tadashi?”

Kei made a face. Kenma smirked, and Kyoutani held up Kei’s phone with a grin. “Tsukki here has separation anxiety,” Bokuto teased. 

“I do not.” 

“Hitoka’s got them all under her thumb,” Kiyoko chimed in with a mischievous smile. “Kei won’t be able to see Tadashi for the next…” she tilted her wrist toward her face, “...for the next...eight hours.”

Akiteru burst into laughter. “That’s quite difficult for you, isn’t that, Kei?” He ruffled his younger brother’s hair, whose expression remained stubbornly stoic. 

“You aren’t doing one of those western traditions, are you?” Saeko asked.

Kei huffed. “...Tadashi thought we might as well.”

“And Hitoka is making sure that it’s kept.” Kiyoko rapped her knuckles onto the table.

Akiteru shook his head. “That’s hilarious.”

“Tetsu here absolutely refused to do any of those,” Kenma tipped his head to gesture to Kuroo. “I wouldn’t have minded either way, but he was dead set against it.”

Bokuto leaned back in a booming laugh. “Kuroo would have gone  _ insane, _ ” he said gleefully.

“Worse than Tsukishima here?” Kyoutani was grinning.

“I’m not too sure about that,” Akiteru joked, and the table burst into laughter, the table shaking. 

“So are you just heading home tonight? Where’s Yamaguchi going?” Kyoutani asked.

Kei shrugged. “I thought I’d just crash somewhere.”

“We’re staying with Mom, you can probably stay in her place and we can head over to the venue tomorrow morning.”

“Later today, actually,” Kenma corrected. “It’s past midnight already.”

“Is it?” Kiyoko pulled her phone and glanced at it.

“It’s getting late, and we have to wake up early tomorrow,” Akiteru suggested. “Why don’t we turn in for the night?”

The table nodded. Kyoutani grimaced and hauled Kogane to his feet, who, somehow, was still muttering about liberos. Kenma turned to Kuroo. Kiyoko stood, brushing the front of her coat.

“Keiji, we should be heading home…” Bokuto shook Akaashi’s arm with a gentleness Kei didn’t know he had.

Akaashi lifted his head off the table. “Don’ wanna,” he mumbled, his eyes lidded. “Wanna stay here with Kou.”

“Keiji, I’m going home with you.”

“Kou?” Akaashi opened his eyes a little wider. Bokuto tipped his chin up, grinning wide.

“See? I’m coming with you, Akaashi,” he said proudly.

Akaashi shut his eyes again. “No…” he whined softly. “Keiji. Call me Keiji, Kou.” 

Bokuto grinned even wider. “Okay, Keiji. Let’s go home.” He lifted his boyfriend up gently.

Akaashi stood, leaning heavily on Bokuto’s arm. “Kou,” he declared. “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, Keiji,” Bokuto said proudly.

Kei hid a grin and turned to Kenma, who was wordlessly supporting a semi-conscious Kuroo with an almost soft look on his face. “You got him?” 

Kenma nodded. “See you tomorrow,” he said.

Kyoutani tugged Kogane out the door. “Here,” he said, passing Kei’s phone back. “I’d keep it until morning, but it’s going to be chaotic as hell tomorrow. Or,” he grinned mischievously, checking the time. “Later today, actually.”

Kei scoffed as they walked out of the bar into the dimly lit streets. “Don’t remind me.” 

Akiteru clapped a hand onto Kei’s shoulder. “C’mon, we’ll give you a ride..”

Kei nodded, but was quickly distracted by his phone lighting up in his hand. He glanced at it.

> **Tadashi**
> 
> **How’s it going? We’re heading home now, I’m crashing at Hinata’s. You won’t believe what happened.**

He grinned, and swiped to respond, glancing up into the street.

Almost, immediately, Kiyoko cursed and clamped her hands over his eyes. “Don’t look.”

“Why?” He asked, attempting to duck out of her grasp.

She didn’t answer, but instead shouted across the street. “I thought you were taking him across town!”

The answer was shouted back, slightly strained. “He wanted to come here!”

Kei frowned, trying to register who Kiyoko was talking to.  _ It couldn’t be… _

“Hitoka, now he’s going to–”

Kei pulled out of Kiyoko’s grasp.

“Tadashi?” He called.

There was a yelp. “Close your eyes!” Someone shouted at him.

He’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Tad–”

“No! Close your eyes!”

He quickly shut them. “They’re closed, they’re closed!”

“You’re not supposed to be here, you idiot!”

He laughed, stepping off the curb and crossing the street with long strides. “I missed you,” he called fondly.

“I missed you too, but we’re not supposed to see each other today.” Even with his eyes closed, Kei could see the disgruntled look on his husband’s face.

“I’m not  _ seeing _ you,” Kei said smugly, stepping onto the curb and following Tadashi’s voice. He held out a hand until it bumped into someone’s forehead, and he patted the head. “And you can’t see me either, if you also have your eyes closed.”

“Cheater,” Tadashi huffed, this time right in front of him. “And I do have my eyes closed.”

Kei laughed and moved his hand down to lift his husband’s chin, gently kissing him. “I missed you,” he repeated into his lips.

“I missed you too.” Kei heard him smiling. “You won’t believe what happened.”

“What happened, then?”

“We got Hinata to confess. Kageyama, too.”

“No way in hell.”

“Yes, way,” Tadashi said gleefully. “I’m serious. It was hilarious, they started making out right in the middle of the bar.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow night, I promise. But  _ go home. _ ”

Kei made a face. 

Tadashi laughed. “I know you’re pouting right now. It doesn’t work on me.”

“I’m not pouting.” Kei quickly schooled his expression into a less-annoyed expression.

“Yes, you are.” Tadashi squeezed his hand gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kei.”

Kei groaned, but he planted a soft kiss on his husband’s forehead. “Tomorrow,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Tomorrow!” Tadashi promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS BETA'D BY MY ABSOLUTELY AMAZING BETA READER [midnightswordsdance](https://midnightswordsdance.tumblr.com/) ([midnightswordsdance on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightswordsdance/pseuds/midnightswordsdance))
> 
> Yachi and Kuroo are in all of my fics ;-; I should have them meet sometime. They’d definitely fuck some shit up.
> 
> Okay, next chapter, I promise it won’t take so long. Also, it’ll be the last chapter, because I’m starting to hate this fic. Shut Up and Tell Us About It was my first fic, and honestly, I don’t know how it managed to get OVER 500 kudos. I don’t know why people like THIS. It was a ton of fun, but I am never going to write a fic without a proper outline ever again. Ever.
> 
> Talk to me, I have Tumblr!!!!! Find me at [just-a-demi-bean](https://just-a-demi-bean.tumblr.com/) :) If you enjoyed and you have the time, please leave kudos and comments, they make me so incredibly happy. Please have a lovely day today my beans, thank you for reading, and stay safe and healthy out there.


	4. The Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru talks to Kei, and Kei finally gets to see Tadashi again. Tanaka reminisces over some photos and has a talk with Ennoshita. Lev and Yaku finally make an appearance. Kenma’s worried about Kuroo, but turns out he doesn’t need to be. Kageyama and Hinata and a bouquet toss, quite literally, pray for Yachi’s face, and pray for Kiyoko for good measure. Keiji asks Bokuto a question. Suga, Daichi, and Yachi have some plans. Tadashi and Kei have a first and last dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I promise I won’t take two months to update again!  
> Also me: *takes 14 weeks*
> 
> I have no excuses. Please enjoy 8.5k words.
> 
> TW: alcohol/drinking/mentions of alcoholism, cursing, and mention of minor character death

“Kei!” A shout echoed through the house as loud footsteps pounded up the stairs. Akiteru burst into his younger brother’s room with a bang, immediately leaping onto the bed.

Kei groaned as his brother’s weight crashed into his chest. “Akiteru, what the fuck?”

“You’re getting _married_ today, Kei!”

“I’m—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re already married, we heard it a thousand times.” Akiteru rolled off Kei and punched his shoulder. “Live a little, Kei! Enjoy today! Get married again, get drunk, dance the night away, and go home with no shoes!”

“Thanks for giving me a list of things I will definitely not do.”

Akiteru made a face. “Aren’t you at least the tiniest bit excited? You’ve got a big day ahead of you. All this planning, and now you get to enjoy yourself today.”

“I enjoyed myself the first time.”

“Yeah, I was there the first time. Short and sweet,” Akiteru sighed, flopping onto Kei’s pillows with a sigh. “Very romantic.”

Kei sat up slowly. “Then why are you so excited for today?”

Akiteru sat up and threw his arms around his brother. “C’mon, Kei. Not everyone gets to experience both the stress-free marriage and the one with the whole go-big-or-go-home wedding. Take advantage of it.”

“The whole go-big-or-go-home thing seems more stressful than what it’s worth.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t actually been to the wedding, dummy.” Akiteru ruffled Kei’s hair. “Isn’t Tadashi excited at all?”

“Well, yeah, he’s excited, but—”

“No, no buts. He’s excited. It’s a special day. Sure, it was stressful, and maybe expensive, but that’s all in the past now and you get to enjoy yourself today. I know you didn’t want to do this, but since you are doing it, you should enjoy yourself, okay?”

Kei nodded slowly.

“Good.” Akiteru shoved Kei out of the bed, who landed on the floor with a loud _thump._ “Get up.”

“Aki, what the fu—”

“Up!” He ordered. “Mom’s making breakfast and Sae’s already showered. Now get out of bed, you brat.”

“Thanks,” Kei muttered, but stood and followed his brother out the door.

* * *

The five stood in the main hall, chairs meticulously placed in rows. Yamaguchi sat with his legs propped up on a chair in the front row, biting his nails. Kiyoko was in the back row on the opposite side, one of her heels hooked on her wrist and one sitting on the chair next to her, hair curled and pulled into a bun. Yachi was surveying the room with a careful eye, as Kageyama adjusted his cuffs and Hinata fixed Kageyama’s tie.

Kageyama rolled his eyes but glanced at Yamaguchi. “You okay, Captain?”

“Fine,” Yamaguchi said. He ran a hand through his hair, which was badly rumpled. His tie was loose as well, and he bit his thumb as he looked over the setup.

“Tadashi,” Yachi looked at him with a calculating gaze. “You—”

“I’m fine, I swear. Just tired, I guess.”

Tsukishima strode into the room, looking lost. “Hey, where’s Akit—”

“Nope!” Yamaguchi shouted, clapping his hands over his ears and swiveling around to face the other direction.

Tsukishima shut his eyes. “I didn’t see, I didn’t see!”

“You guys are doing that?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama squinted at him. “Exactly how much do you remember from last night?” He asked suspiciously.

Hinata hummed, tapping a finger to his chin in mock thought. “Kissing you,” he said after a moment.

“And?”

“Pretty much nothing else,” he said, with a cheeky grin.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, but his cheeks flushed. Yachi rolled her eyes.

“Is he gone?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“No,” Kiyoko said. “Don’t look yet.” She examined her cuticles with an indifferent air.

Tsukishima made a face. “I told him that it was stupid,” he said, eyes still closed.

“I’m not risking anything!” Yamaguchi told him sternly.

Tsukishima pouted. “But I wanna kiss you,” he whined. “I haven’t seen you since yesterday.”

“That’s how it works, dumbass,” Kageyama said sarcastically.

“You’ll see me later. When we get re-married,” Yamaguchi reprimanded, although he barely kept the smile off his face.

“But—”

“No! And no cheating. No kisses like yesterday.”

Tsukishima frowned. Kageyama laughed. Tsukishima shot him a glare, but sighed. “Fine,” he relented. “Where’s Akiteru?”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “Out there. Leave.”

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” Tsukishima turned away, his eyes still shut. “Where’s the door?”

“Take a few steps to your left,” Kiyoko said, not even looking up from her nails. “And walk forward.”

Tsukishima obediently followed her directions, and walked headfirst into the wall. With a stream of curses, he swiveled around to the general direction of Kiyoko. Kageyama snorted and Yachi attempted to stifle her giggles, Hinata not even bothering to hide his guffaws.

“Sorry,” Kiyoko snickered, looking not at all sorry. “If you turn around now, the door is right in front of you.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and walked out the door.

* * *

“Ryuu,” Ennoshita called as he walked down the hall to their bedroom. “I swear to God, if you forgot where your suit was, right before the wedding—”

“I’ve got my suit,” Tanaka responded immediately, his voice muffled.

Ennoshita raised his eyebrows in doubt as he reached for the handle of the closed door. “Really?”

“I’m completely dressed, Chika, don’t worry.”

Ennoshita stifled a laugh and opened the door.

Tanaka was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the cramped floor. with his tie undone and his jacket draped over his shoulder. In front of him was an open shoebox, and he was rummaging around it with a concentrated expression.

Ennoshita sighed and went to crouch down next to him. “You’re not fully dressed if you don’t have your jacket or tie on,” he said, reaching forward to adjust the tie around Tanaka’s neck. He glanced at the shoebox, and his brow furrowed. “Ryuu?”

Tanaka looked up, and he grinned. “Look.”

Ennoshita let his hands drop from Tanaka’s neck. In his hands were several photographs, bright in color, a few blurry. He squinted at them. “I don’t have my contacts in.”

“Look, there. That’s you.” Tanaka pointed at a face at one of them. “Our first year at Karasuno. See?”

Ennoshita squinted some more. There he was, a brace-faced and skinny boy, with an uncombed mob of brown hair. “That’s our first year?” He asked, sitting down properly. “I was tiny.”

Tanaka’s head threw back and he laughed, a loud booming noise that resonated throughout the cramped bedroom. “You were tiny? Here, look at Noya.” He shoved another photograph into Ennoshita’s hands. “That’s our first year again.”

Ennoshita grinned, but he wasn’t focusing on Noya’s spiked hair, but rather Tanaka, with his arms slung around Noya’s shoulders. “Look at you,” he snorted. “I forgot your hair looked like that.”

Tanaka glanced at the photo and groaned. “Why did I ever think blond hair was a good idea?”

“Better than when you were bald.” Ennoshita rubbed Tanaka’s short-cropped hair lovingly. “I don’t miss those days.”

“Hey! I was not _bald._ I had some hair.”

“Barely.” Ennoshita burst into laughter as Tanaka’s expression morphed into wounded betrayal. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Anyway, your bald head was better than my braces. I’m glad I got them off before my second year.”

Tanaka hummed. “You were pretty in our second year.”

Ennoshita’s cheeks flushed. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m not.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m serious,” Tanaka protested. “You were pretty. I told you I liked you in our second year, right? Look at you.”

Ennoshita glanced at the photo in Tanaka’s hand. There he was, squashed in between Noya and Tanaka. Narita had a small smile on his face. Kinoshita had a large, goofy grin. Ennoshita scowled at his 17-year-old face, an awkward smile, but neatly combed hair. “Still thin as a twig.”

Tanaka shrugged. “You were cute, though.” He glanced up and gave Ennoshita a big grin. “You’re cuter now, though.”

Ennoshita frowned, his face heating up again. “Where’s us in our third year, then?”

Tanaka grinned and plucked out a photo. “There. That’s us, studying.”

Ennoshita plucked the photo out of his hand and grimaced. “I do not miss studying with you.”

“Yeah, I don’t miss it either,” Tanaka chucked. “I think Saeko took this…” he mumbled as he rummaged through the shoebox some more. 

Ennoshita stared at the photo. He certainly didn’t look too good back then. His skin had an almost grayish tinge, his hair once again uncombed. An exasperated expression was on his face as he stared at the camera with a tired glare. 

“Damn, I don’t look too good,” he mumbled, staring at himself. 

“You always look good, Chika,” Tanaka responded immediately. 

Ennoshita laughed, but it died quickly. “I mean, I look stressed out and sleep-deprived,” he said, angling the photo toward Tanaka’s face. 

Tanaka looked up from the shoebox. “You were stressed out. After all, there were college applications and exams…”

“Still.” Ennoshita glanced up to stare into a mirror leaning against the door. Honestly, there wasn’t much of a difference between the face in the mirror to the one in the photo. Maybe slightly shorter hair, more defined features—but otherwise, the same exhausted and worn-out appearance was almost identical.

Tanaka seemed oblivious to Ennoshita’s examination of himself, pulling out another photo from the box. “Hey, look at us!”

Another photo in their third year. This time, just the two of them, dressed in their uniforms. Tanaka’s arm was raised triumphantly in the air, clutching a diploma in one hand, the other arm slung over Ennoshita’s shoulders. Ennoshita was grinning at the camera, a big, stupid grin, and he, too, held a black diploma in his hand.

“Look at you! You have such a big smile on your face.” Tanaka traced their faces with his finger, a dopey grin of his own on his face.

“Yeah.” Ennoshita held the photo of them studying together next to the one in Tanaka’s hand. _What a contrast._

Tanaka seemed to notice his unease. “You look happier here,” he said softly, staring at the photo in his hand. “Don’t you think?”

Ennoshita stared at himself. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

Tanaka tore his eyes away from the photos. “Honestly, Chikara,” he said in a quiet voice. “I can barely tell the difference between you now and you in our third year. You were so _stressed_ back then—being the captain on top of all that work.” Here, he took Ennoshita's hand, running a finger over his knuckles, not meeting Ennoshita’s eyes. “And now, you’re working overtime, spending all your time in your office...sometimes, Chikara, you focus so hard on something, it’s like everything else disappears.”

Ennoshita couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“I get worried about you.” Tanaka’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, gently. “You’re not taking proper care of yourself. You agree with me, don’t you?”

Ennoshita nodded slowly.

“You need to take breaks, Chika. You need to relax every once in a while and focus on something other than your work. I know that you get restless when you’re not pushing yourself to work, but that...mindset isn’t healthy.”

“It’s not that I’m...restless,” Ennoshita murmured. “I just...I’ve used working as something to...focus on, my entire life. It’s just too easy to want to bury myself in it. I know it’s not healthy.”

Tanaka squeezed his hand. “Then...can we work on this, together?”

Ennoshita squeezed back. “Yeah,” he said. “Together.”

Tanaka’s face split into a big grin. “I love you, Chika,” he said, giddy.

Ennoshita smiled back. “I love you too,” he said. “But we have a wedding to go to. So…”

He offered an arm to Tanaka.

“Ever the gentlemanly prince, huh?” Tanaka asked.

Ennoshita shrugged. “If that means you will be my knight.”

Tanaka’s grin widened, and he took Ennoshita’s arm. “Lead the way, Chika,” he said gallantly.

And they set off, together.

* * *

Kenma would rather not be here.

It’s not like he had anything against Tsukishima or Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was pleasantly sane, which was a help during training camps back in high school. His smart-Alec attitude was not a particularly enjoyable one, but it had tamed somewhat over the years, and Kenma was glad to say that they were on friendly, tolerable terms. Yamaguchi was sweet—although a little bit scary, Kenma had learned, when someone tested his patience—and the two got along well. They both enjoyed teasing their partners, and they occasionally grabbed coffee together to catch up every once in a while.

Kenma liked the two well enough and was not at all surprised to find out they were married. After all, did no one but him notice the rings?

No, it was rather the fact that tonight would, most likely, be full of loud music and dancing and interacting, and perhaps worst of all, drinking. Lots of drinking. Champagne, wine, sake, whatever. It didn’t matter what type. Because Kenma knew that Kuroo would be drinking whatever it was at the first chance.

At this thought, he gripped Kuroo’s hand a little tighter, as if it would make him stay by Kenma’s side the entire night.

Kuroo glanced down at Kenma, his expression scrunching with concern. “Ken—” he started.

“Kenma-san!”

Kenma’s normally flat expression quickly dropped into one of horror as a tall, silver-haired man burst into the room with a wide grin on his face. Gone was the lanky, thin boy, with too many limbs that he knew what to do with, replaced with a smooth, somewhat chaotic grace. Haiba Lev grinned as he strode up to the two, his arms open wide.

“Lev,” Kuroo looked at him in surprise. “Haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?”

“Lev, you idiot, get back here—” Yaku shoved his way next to the Lev. “—oh, hi Kuroo, Kenma—Lev, I swear to God, you can’t just run off like that, you know what happened last time with that stray cat—”

“Mori, that was _one time—_ ”

Lev protested.

“Mori?” Kuroo interrupted, his expression that of mild interest.

“It was _multiple_ times, but—”

“I’ve been excellent, Kuroo-san!” Lev said brightly, slinging an arm around Yaku. 

Yaku frowned and attempted to wriggle out of Lev’s grasp, to no avail. “Don’t interrupt me, Haiba—”

“Yaku,” Kuroo interrupted again with a wide grin, slinging an arm around Kenma in turn. “How’ve you been?”

Yaku turned to Kuroo with a disgruntled expression, but continued. “I’ve been well, Kuroo, if only I hadn’t agreed to go on a date with this idiot here—”

“Mori!”

“I’m kidding, sweetie—but otherwise, yes, I’ve been just fine.”

Lev pouted but brightened quickly. “Kenma-san! How’ve you been?”

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Lev. He didn’t love this new version of Lev—somehow taller, more confident, and more irritating. “Fine,” he said flatly. “You’re just as annoying as ever, Lev.”

Lev gave him a brazen grin. “Where’s Tsukki?” He asked. “I haven’t seen him in _ages._ Doesn’t answer any of my texts.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t answer mine either,” Kuroo said breezily.

“He answers mine,” Kenma said. Tsukishima did, indeed, answer Kenma’s texts, although always concise and to the point. Kenma probably texted Yamaguchi more, who liked using a plethora of shorthands and emoticons to emphasize his speech.

“Tsukki should be around here—he does what?” Kuroo stared down at Kenma again, who shrugged.

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima strode up behind Yaku. “Hi.”

“Tsukki!” Lev shouted. “Why didn’t you tell us you got married?”

Tsukishima looked as if he’d just gained ten years. “I’m not doing this again,” he said wearily, and then strode away.

* * *

Tsukishima collapsed into a nearby chair and let out a groan. A half-hour into this whole thing, and already he was worn out. He shuts his eyes and rubs at his temples in an attempt to soothe his growing headache.

“Oi. Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima opened his eyes, and in front of him is Kageyama, looking half bored, half annoyed, if that’s even possible. “Shoyou told me to get you.”

Tsukishima chose to ignore the use of Hinata’s first name. “Why?” He asked.

“You’re ready, aren’t you? We’re doing the first look.” Kageyama cracked a smirk. “You’ll finally get to see your precious husband.”

Tsukishima exhaled. _Fucking finally._ “Good,” he said, getting to his feet. “Where am I supposed to be?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, then produced a handkerchief out of his pocket. “Hang on,”

“Is this necessary?”

“Apparently.” Kageyama gestured for him to turn around, and Tsukishima complied, albeit reluctantly. Kageyama tied it around his eyes, then grasped both his shoulders and started steering him out of the room.

“Careful!” Tsukishima hissed as he stumbled forward clumsily. 

Kageyama ignored this, raising his voice to a shout. “Groom coming through!” He warned, shoving Tsukishima forward. Rushed footsteps were heard as early guests hurriedly moved out of the way, Tsukishima complaining all the while.

They came to a sudden halt, and Kageyama spun him around again, then tugged the handkerchief off his face. Tsukishima scowled. He was facing the wall.

“What was the point of the blindfold if I’m going to be staring at the wall?” He asked, irritated.

“That’s what I said,” Yamaguchi complained, from somewhere behind him.

Tsukishima laughed and attempted to glance behind him, but from somewhere in the room, both Yachi and Hinata let out identical screeches of indignation. Kageyama grabbed the back of his head and forced him to face forward. “Not yet.”

“Okay, ready?” Yachi asked the two.

“Definitely,” Tsukishima said.

“Yup!” Yamaguchi said, with his usual cheer.

“On the count of three, then,” Yachi said. “One.”

“Two!” Hinata chimed in.

“Three,” Kageyama said.

Tsukishima spun around.

Tadashi grinned at him. “Hiya.”

For a moment, Tsukishima was utterly speechless. “Wow,” he breathed.

Yamaguchi was dressed in a smooth, pale gray suit, a smart vest with a dark tie set against a white shirt. His dark hair was styled back meticulously, the sweet tuft of hair that normally peaked upwards smoothed down carefully. He clasped his hands behind his back.

“Wow,” Tsukishima said again.

Yamaguchi laughed, and the room joined in. “You look damn good in a suit, Tsukishima Kei,” he said teasingly.

Tsukishima didn’t respond.

“Oh no,” Yamaguchi took a few steps forward, wrapping Tsukishima in a hug. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Tsukishima choked out.

“Aw, Kei, are you getting emotional?”

Tsukishima sniffed. “Definitely not.”

Yamaguchi laughed and pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “How come, Darling?”

“You just look too goddamn pretty today.” Kei sniffed again and pressed a kiss to Tadashi’s temple. “Fuck. I didn’t want to cry today.”

Tadashi’s eyes watered as well. “Cry all you want, Kei,” he said soothingly. “I’m glad we're getting married again today.

Kei kissed his forehead again, then blinked rapidly. “Okay, I’m good.”

Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi were watching them with amused expressions. Hinata lowered his phone from his eyes, presumably recording. “Are you guys ready?” He asked.

Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima, and Tsukishima smiled back, wiping at his eyes.

“Ready to get re-married?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima cracked a smile. “As ready as the first time, Tadashi.”

* * *

“Kei,” Tadashi started. He had a tiny glint in his eye, one that signaled a little mischief and a big smile, and Tsukishima found himself smiling as he gazed into his husband’s eyes. “Sometimes I wonder exactly how I fell in love with you. Because it feels like I have loved you since forever, and that there’s never really been a beginning to it, or even an end.

“I think I first liked you because I thought you were cool. You didn’t really care about what people thought of you, you protected me, and I idolized you, because you were someone I would strive to be for the next several years.”

At this, Tsukishima’s face contorted into something of mild confusion. Yamaguchi giggled, before continuing. “It took me a while to realize that you had flaws,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima let out a laugh, and a few feet away, Kageyama, Yachi, and Hinata stifled snorts behind their hands. Yamaguchi laughed too, but quickly composed himself, albeit with a small smile. “But when I helped you realize it yourself, you put time and effort into them. And you are patient while I do the same.”

“I love you, how you understand me like no one else can, even when I talk about nonsense. You are kind and caring, and whenever you’re happy, I can’t help but smile too. But most importantly, you are the love of my life. You make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible.”

“Kei,” Tadashi said, reaching out to clasp his husbands’ hands with his own. “Thank you for standing up to those people that day. Thank you for sticking by me, even when I was irritating you. Thank you for always listening to me, for always being willing to learn from your mistakes, and for being patient for me when I do the same.

I will grow old with you—and never stop growing with you. Through hard times and good times, through sickness and health, I’ll always be at your side, and I will love you for all the days of my life.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were suspiciously glassy, but when Yamaguchi finished, he gave his husband’s hands a squeeze, and spoke.

“Tadashi,” he said. “I met you when I was walking home from school. I don’t remember it perfectly, but I remember three boys, crowded around him and teasing him for his freckles.”

Standing across him, Yamaguchi made a face.

“Now, obviously, I wasn’t a very kind child, I had terrible social skills, and I kept to myself. So, watching these boys across the playground, I said probably the most stupid word that I’ve ever said, which is saying something: ‘Pathetic.’”

The room chuckled softly, their attention looking at the two, at the front of the aisle, but they had eyes only for each other.

“Originally, this was aimed at both you and the people who were bullying you. But later, I found that the same boy that I thought was pathetic at first, found me really cool, and he thanked me for it.” Tsukishima cleared his throat. “I probably regret that word more than anything in my life, if I’m being honest. Because you turned out to be everything but pathetic.

“Honestly, I don’t really know what you saw in me, back then. I was rude and stupid and I didn’t really give a care as to what people thought of me. I never tried hard or pushed myself to do anything but the bare minimum. I didn’t treat you as well as I should’ve.” Tsukishima cleared his throat again, wiping at his eyes with a hand before continuing.

“And yet, Tadashi, in you I found someone who stood next to me besides all my flaws. You taught me to care. You push me to be better every day of my life. And despite the fact that I will never deserve you or how I will be forever in debt to you for the kindness and love you have always shown me, you married me. And you’re doing it again, today, and I will thank all my lucky stars for the rest of my life.

“Tadashi. Thank you for caring, thank you for pushing me to be better, thank you for the kindness and love. Thank you for staying by my side.” Tsukishima was crying now, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as he looked to his love. “I will always care for you, encourage you to be your best, give you all I can give. I will stay by your side. And I swear, I will love you until the day we die.”

* * *

Akiteru grinned nervously at the crowd as he set down a glass of champagne. “Hey, everyone.”

A chorus of greetings met his ears, in varying degrees of volume. Akiteru’s tense smile eased a little. “Hey,” he said again. “If you don’t know me, I’m Akiteru, and I’m Kei’s brother and best man.”

“Hi, Akiteru!” Someone shouted from the other end of the room. The room burst into laughter, Akiteru joining in. 

When the room had calmed a little, Akiteru began, beaming with happiness. “First off, I’d like to thank everyone for being here today. I was one of the few people to know that these people were actually married, so it’s my second time seeing it. And I just gotta say, tonight seems just as special, because I look around and I see people who care for these two men deeply, and that is just so amazing to me. So, thank you.”

Akiteru glanced at his brother, and Kei smiled. Tadashi squeezed his hand.

“If you know someone their entire life, you get to know a lot about them.” Akiteru paused for a moment, taking in a breath. “For example, you know exactly how many dinosaur figurines they’ve collected over the years. Their favorite food, and exactly how many slices of said favorite food will keep them quiet after you’ve broken your mother’s favorite vase.” This was said with a nervous glance to a middle-aged woman to his side, who furrowed her brow. “Exactly what shade of red their face blushes when their crush is over, playing Pokémon HeartGold on their Nintendo DS.”

Next to him, Kei groaned and buried his face in his hands. Akiteru laughed. “Because that happened a lot back when Kei was a kid. He collected a lot of dinosaur figurines, he liked strawberry shortcake and I broke some ugly vases, and a short boy with braces and freckles would always be over at our place with a plastic yellow gaming device.

“So that meant that I got to know a lot about this boy too. I learned that he was pretty much the only person Kei enjoyed being around. I learned that he didn’t judge Kei for his strange obsessions or likes. I learned that he was kind-hearted, maybe a little mischievous, that he liked animals, and plants, and was partial to floppy French fries. And I learned—” Here, Akiteru’s eyes watered, his voice wavering. “—I learned that he loved my brother with all his heart.”

He wiped at his eyes. “Kei wanted me to keep this short, so I’ll wrap this up. I’ve learned a lot about my brother and the man he fell in love with all those years ago, the man that he’s marrying again today. I’ve gotten to know Tadashi and I’ve learned to love him too. And I am just _so_ happy that he’s my new brother. So, a toast to our happy couple.”

He raised the glass of champagne. “Welcome—again—to the family, Tadashi, and congrats to my baby brother. May you have a lifetime of happiness together.”

* * *

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted, immediately slamming down a bottle of God-knows-what. “Beautiful ceremony, right? Tsukki looks fucking _stoked.”_

Kenma gave a lazy glance at Tsukishima, at his own table in between Yamaguchi and Akiteru. His expression looked anything but stoked. Kuroo let out a loud laugh. “Absolutely,” he said, then glanced at Akaashi, who had slipped into a seat next to Bokuto. “How’re you, Akaashi? Hanging in there after last night?”

Akaashi’s cheeks pinked and he gave a curt nod. “Quite alright, Kuroo-san,” he said delicately.

Bokuto beamed and slung his arm around Akaashi, giving him a kiss on his flushed cheek. “Promised Keiji here I’d stop drinking now. Here,” he added, nudging the bottle closer to Kuroo. 

Kenma stared at the label. Sake. Kuroo loved sake. A rush of dread filled his thoughts, and Kenma almost turned to Kuroo to ask him to turn it down, to not drink tonight, to stop drinking so much at all. 

To his surprise, Kuroo shook his head and pushed the bottle back. “Nah, not tonight. I’ve been drinking too much recently.”

Kenma’s eyes shot to Kuroo. Kuroo glanced back down at him and smiled softly. “You were getting worried, weren’t you?”

Kenma frowned. “Maybe a little,” he muttered.

“I knew it.” Kuroo pulled Kenma close to him, laying a kiss on his forehead. “Sorry I troubled you, Kenma,” he murmured into his hair. “But don’t worry, okay? I can stop drinking completely if you really want me to.”

Kenma leaned into Kuroo’s chest. “Maybe not to that extreme,” he said quietly. “Just be careful, okay?”

Kuroo smiled and squeezed his husband’s shoulder tightly. “I will. But you have to talk to me about these things, okay?”

Kenma nodded.

“I’ll work on the drinking. I promise.” Kuroo entwined their hands and squeezed gently.

Kenma didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to.

* * *

“Tell me _exactly_ what happened with Hinata and Kageyama last night.” Tsukishima poured his Yamaguchi a glass of champagne, then sat down next to him. “I need details.”

Yamaguchi grinned and took a sip from his glass. “It was _amazing,”_ he said. “Absolutely brilliant. They were having a drinking contest, right?”

“Of course they were.”

“We were trying to convince them to move in together. Hinata’s living on his own after Bokuto-san moved in with Akaashi-san, and Hoshiumi-san bailed out on Kageyama. So obviously Kageyama needed to move in with Hinata.”

“Obviously.”

“Shush. So Hitoka-chan is trying to get them to agree to move in together. Hinata and Kageyama are absolutely _trashed_ at this point, and all of a sudden Hinata bursts out with—” Yamaguchi screwed his face into a horrible imitation of Hinata. “—‘I’m in love with you, you idiot!”

Yachi chimed in, her brow furrowed. “‘Well, jokes on you!’” She mimicked in a comically low voice that sounded nothing like Kageyama. “‘I’m in love with you too, dumbass!’”

Tsukishima snorted. The entire table burst into laughter. Hinata’s face turned nearly as red as his hair, while Kageyama ducked his head in embarrassment.

“And then they started making out in the middle of the bar?” Tsukishima choked out between laughs.

“And then they started making out in the middle of the bar!” Yamaguchi wiped away fake tears of mirth. “Brilliant, right?”

“ _Golden,_ ” Tsukishima agreed. “Absolutely golden. You should’ve filmed it.”

“I would’ve, but it was just so _sudden,_ out of absolute nowhere—”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Kageyama interrupted, leveling a glare at Tsukishima.

“No, you know what I had enough of?” Tsukishima pointed back at him. “You and this fucking idiot dancing in circles around each other. Since our first year of fucking high school.”

“At least I’ve dated more than one person,” Hinata bit back. “High school sweethearts, aren’t you both?”

“At least Tadashi had the balls to confess without driving all our friends mad—”

“Actually,” Akiteru chimed in. “Kei was pining over Tadashi for at least two years before they got together. Absolutely _unbearable._ ”

Kageyama slammed down his fist on the table as Hinata burst into cackling laughter. “Hypocrite!” Kageyama declared.

“And anyway, Kei hasn’t been with only one person—”

Tsukishima turned to his husband with horror. “Oh my God, Tadashi—”

Yamaguchi burst into laughter. “He actually—”

“Oh my God, no—”

“—shut up, Kei,” Yamaguchi said mockingly, and Yachi snorted with laughter. “Anyway, Kei hooked up with Kuroo-san in our first year—”

“It was not a _hookup—”_

Hinata gasped. “You _didn’t.”_

“That fucking rooster?” Akiteru exclaimed.

“We just made out after practice before Tadashi and I got together—”

Kageyama gagged. _“_ _Stop.”_

“—that isn’t a hookup—”

“Does Kenma know?” Hinata demanded.

“Of course he _knows.”_ Tadashi refilled his glass. “We like to remind Kei and Kuroo-san about it every chance we can—”

Akiteru covered his ears. “I did _not_ need to know that. Thank fucking God that Mom’s in the restroom.”

“It was _one time,”_ Kei groaned. 

“That’s what they all say,” Yachi said mischievously.

Akiteru groaned. “Sae, get me out of here.”

Saeko cackled with laughter, refilling Akiteru’s glass. “No, this is interesting.”

* * *

“Tadashi, Kei, it’s time.” Yachi pulled Yamaguchi to his feet. 

“Time for what?” Yamaguchi asked, dutifully pushing his chair in and following Yachi.

Yachi shoved a microphone and a bouquet into Tsukishima’s hands. “The bouquet toss, of course. Get up there.”

“The what?” Tsukishima said blankly.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Did you forget?”

“Definitely not,” Tsukishima said, offering up his arm as the two stepped onto the dance floor. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Tsukishima fumbled with the mic with one hand, adjusting the obnoxiously bright-colored bouquet with the other. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Tsukishima spoke into the mic, and the conversations coming from every end of the room began to quiet. “I didn’t know we were going to do this until about...ten seconds ago, by the way.”

Yamaguchi grabbed the mic from him. “I did tell him before. He forgot,” he said, grinning mischievously at his husband.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “I most definitely did not forget, but here. If you don’t know this western tradition, whichever unmarried woman that catches the bouquet from the bride is the next to get married,” he drawled. “But we don’t have a bride, so regardless of gender, crowd yourselves over here and we can throw this thing at you.”

“Say please,” Yamaguchi prodded him.

“Please get over here so we can get drunk after this.”

Yamaguchi beamed. “And that means everyone who’s unmarried, by the way. I can see you inching away,” he called.

Slowly, a large group began to crowd its way in front of the couple. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes on a few members of the crowd. Hinata flashed a subtle thumbs-up. 

“Ready?” Tsukishima mumbled into Yamaguchi’s ear.

Yamaguchi gave a firm nod.

Tsukishima strode a few feet away and tossed the bouquet toward his Yamauguchi.

Yamaguchi crouched down and received it easily.

“Oh my God,” Suga whispered, quiet enough that only Daichi could hear. “They _didn’t._ ”

The bouquet flew through the air, losing quite a few petals in the process. Hinata’s hand shot into the air.

“Here!” He shouted.

Kageyama’s face burst into a grin.

“Shou!” He shouted, setting it high as Hinata leapt into the air. 

“Careful!” Yamaguchi called with a grin.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed and he slammed the bouquet down, effectively destroying it as it landed smack into Yachi’s face.

Hinata’s feet hit the floor as Kageyama’s arms froze midair.

The crowd of people fell silent, excluding the blasting music.

Yachi shook her head dazedly, his hands clutching the remains of the bouquet, petals stuck in her hair.

“You _didn’t,_ ” Suga mouthed to Tsukishima, who was grinning widely.

 _We did,_ his smirk said clearly.

The party burst into cheers. Hinata quickly snatched Yachi up in a hug, who was still frozen in shock. Kageyama had the decency to look sheepish, but he patted Yachi’s head somewhat awkwardly. Tanaka was laughing, saying something about “our _kouhai’s_ antics!” to Ennoshita, who was grinning as he congratulated a red-faced Kiyoko.

Yamaguchi quickly jumped into the fray, squashing Hinata and Yachi into another hug. Kiyoko shot a look at Tsukishima, who shrugged, like _what can you do?_

Kiyoko’s face turned bright red as Daichi reached her, slapping her on the back in congratulations. “Get ready,” he muttered. “Koushi got three of those before we got engaged.”

* * *

Music was playing out of every nearby speaker, but Akaashi and Bokuto weren’t dancing. 

It wasn’t quite that either of them didn’t like dancing. Bokuto, actually, was quite fond of it. He liked letting loose, surrounded by his friends and going silly with giddiness. Akaashi didn’t quite _despise_ it—it was more like he preferred a more empty environment for dancing. Perhaps in the solitude of his bedroom as a teenager, or even a deserted club room back in high school. With soft jazz playing as Bokuto clasped his hands and beamed at him as they spun around in their empty apartment kitchen late at night.

Akaashi didn’t like eyes on him, watching him while he set himself loose. He didn’t like people watching him as he made mistakes, gazes burning the back of his head. He was careful to keep himself composed and quiet, never clumsy or disrespectful or embarrassing.

Bokuto was quite the opposite, never caring about anyone else’s opinions. He didn’t care about expectations while he had fun. He loved being in a crowd of people where everyone was looking at him in awe.

But right now, he was content with being next to his favorite person in the world, knowing he was right beside him, and that they would stay there for the rest of their lives. He leaned into Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi’s eyes followed his friends, as one by one, they joined the crowd on the dance floor, but laughter and embarrassed flushes on their faces. He leaned into Bokuto’s touch.

Bokuto glanced at him. “Keiji,” he sang. “Having fun?”

Akaashi nodded, and he smiled at his boyfriend. “Are you?”

Bokuto’s face lit up with a smile and he nodded enthusiastically. “It’s nice, right? I’m kinda shocked, to be honest. I didn’t think that Tsukki and Yamaguchi would go through with this. But it’s nice.”

“It is nice…”

Bokuto nodded again. “Weddings are fun. They’re all so beautiful, right? Two people, devoting themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. And they’re celebrating it all with all the people they care about most in this world.” A dreamy look spread over his face. “I think eloping is beautiful too. Two people, marrying each other without expectations or the pressure of a wedding, but marrying each other to marry each other.”

Akaashi was silent.

After several long seconds, Bokuto tilted his chin up to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Keiji?”

“I’m here, Kou,” Akaashi said immediately, brushing his knuckles to Bokuto’s forehead. “I was just thinking.”

Bokuto’s brow furrowed even more. “Don’t get lost,” he said. “You always get lost in your thoughts when you’re thinking too hard.”

Akaashi chuckled. “I do?”

“Yeah. And you kinda go like…” Bokuto pursed his lips slightly, a line forming between his eyebrows. “Like that.”

“And when _you’re_ thinking too hard,” Akaashi retorted, not unkindly, “Your face goes like this.” And he scrunched his nose, furrowing his eyebrows into a rather Bokuto-like face.

Bokuto leaned back and laughed, a big, bellowing roar that shook the table slightly, but he quickly calmed, his face settling into a concerned expression. “Keiji,” he asked, solemn. “What were you thinking about?”

Akaashi picked up Bokuto’s hand and started tracing the faint lines on his palm with light fingertips. “I was just thinking about...marriage.”

“Marriage? What about?”

“What else?”

Bokuto’s brow furrowed again. Akaashi let out another soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to the line in his forehead. “Koutarou,” he said. “I was thinking about marrying you.”

Bokuto sat up in his chair, straightening his spine until he was looking straight into Akaashi’s eyes. “Keiji?”

“I’m not proposing right now,” Akaashi said quickly. “That would be...rude. I was just wondering if you were...willing.”

The end of the sentence lifted, as if he were asking a question. But Bokuto’s eyes brightened, his eyes shining. “You want to marry me, Keiji?”

Akaashi nodded quickly, his eyes looking straight into Bokuto’s. “Yes,” he said. “Like what you said—devoting themself to each other for the rest of their lives, surrounded by everyone they love most in the world, marrying each other to marry each other.” He swallowed, blinking slowly. “Do you think you’re willing?”

Bokuto beamed at him, his eyes alright with happiness. “Keiji,” he said happily. “I would be the luckiest man alive.”

Akaashi exhaled, as if a weight were lifted off his shoulders. “No,” he said softly, cupping Bokuto’s face into his hands. “I would be.”

And Bokuto drew his face close to Akaashi’s, and kissed him, rough and exhilarated and full of sweet, raw emotion. Akaashi tugged Bokuto’s body closer, clinging to him tightly.

They separated after a moment, breathing in soft gasps of air.

“I’m not proposing right now,” Akaashi said again. “This is just a hypothetical.”

Bokuto pouted. “Just a hypothetical?” He asked, disappointed.

“Well, yes,”

Bokuto made a face.

Akaashi laughed again. “We have to propose before we get married, Koutarou,” he said. “And this is not a proposal, because we’re at a wedding.”

Bokuto brightened again. “Right,” he said. “Akaashi, I’m gonna give you the best proposal ever.”

“Who says I’m not gonna propose before you?”

Bokuto frowned. “I’ll just have to beat you to it, then.”

“Is this a game to you, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked playfully.

“Well,” Bokuto kissed Akaashi again. “Either way, I get to marry you, so it’s a win for me however it goes. But until then!” He stood, brushing off his pants and extending a hand to Akaashi’s. “Why don’t we dance?”

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed. “Koutarou, everyone’s going to be looking—”

Bokuto shrugged, grinning. “Not really, if you think about it. Everyone’s paying attention to their partners, not us.”

Akaashi surveyed the room with a careful eye, but he already knew that Bokuto was right—most of the people on the dance floor had eyes only for their partners. Even Kenma, who Akaashi believed to absolutely despise dancing, was swaying slowly with his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Keiji,” Bokuto said gently.

Akaashi tore his eyes away from the crowds and fixed his gaze on the man in front of him. “May I have this dance, Koutarou?” He asked, extending his hand with a small smile.

Bokuto lit up, taking his hand and dragging Akaashi onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around him, and the two spun slowly amidst the crowd of couples.

“Okay?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi nodded, and he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Bokuto’s. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“For what?”

Akaashi let out a long, slow breath. “Everything.”

Bokuto beamed at him, bringing their lips together for another kiss. “Thank _you,_ Keiji.”

And they stayed there for a while, just holding each others’ hands. 

* * *

Yamaguchi slipped outside. It was chilly, and he breathed in the early-autumn air.

Tsukishima was sitting on a bench in the garden, surrounded by half-dead plants and bushes. His head was bowed, the heels of his shoes digging into the dirt.

Yamaguchi slid onto the bench beside him.

“Hey,” he said, bumping his shoulder into Tsukishima’s playfully.

Tsukishima glanced up. “Hey,” he said, leaning into Yamaguchi. “How come you aren’t with the others?”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I wanted to be with you.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, but he took Yamaguchi’s hand and squeezed. Yamaguchi squeezed back. “Are you upset?” He asked.

Tsukishima let out a breath, and a thin trace of steam puffed from his mouth. “This morning, Akiteru told me to enjoy today. Take advantage of it.”

“You seemed to be having a little bit of fun, earlier.”

“Yeah. A little.”

“But we usually leave these parties early, don’t we? And we don’t have that option today.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Were you having fun? We can go back in there. There’s still the rest of the night.”

Yamaguchi hummed. “I had fun, yeah. But I’d rather be with you than be in there.”

Tsukishima wrapped his arms tightly around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Do you regret letting Suga-san and Yachi plan all this?”

Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment but shook his head. “No. I enjoyed today. And it was nice of them, although it was stressful.” He turned slightly to look at Kei. “Did you know that they didn’t let me pay for most of the wedding? Said they’d handle it.”

“We’ll write them a check after everyone heads home.”

“I was about to say. It’s simply too generous.” Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima’s cheek.

“You’re not paying us back,” someone spoke up from in front of them.

The two glanced up. Suga, Daichi, and Yachi were standing there, looking somber.

“We were the ones to force this wedding on you, so we’re paying for it,” Suga said firmly. “It’s our fault you two didn’t have fun tonight.”

Yamaguchi shook his head vehemently. “No way. We did have a little fun, and weddings are expensive.”

“No protesting, we want to do it,” Yachi insisted. “Besides, we’re not the only ones paying.”

“Everyone who came chipped in a little.” Daichi shrugged his shoulders. “You won’t be getting that many wedding gifts, but Yamaguchi said you didn’t want any, so it works out.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stared at them.

“And it would just be so much _work_ to return it all, not to mention people _insisted_ that they’d help pay for it all…” Suga sighed. “Can’t possibly deny their generosity.”

“It’d be quite rude,” Yachi added.

“Frowned upon, even.” Daichi shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned.

Tsukishima gaped at them. Yamaguchi’s eyes narrowed. “You _planned_ this, didn’t you?”

Daichi gave them a shit-eating grin worthy of Suga. “Yeah. We did.”

“Since when?” Tsukishima asked, getting to his feet.

Yachi tapped her chin. “Probably since that first meetup.”

“The first—” Yamaguchi shook his head in disbelief. 

“The first meetup,” Daichi confirmed.

Suga shoved his hands into his pockets, looking sheepish. “Sorry for forcing this wedding on you both,” he said. “But if you want, I can distract everyone so the two of you can make a getaway.” 

Suga’s eyes held a mischievous glint, and Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi, communicating silently for a moment.

 _Are you sure?_ Tadashi’s eyes asked.

 _Positive._ Tsukishima looked back to the three in front of them. “No need.”

Daichi smirked. “You sure? Koushi’s prepared to set off fireworks.”

“We’re sure.” Yamaguchi wrapped an arm around Tsukishima. “Let’s make the most of this night, shall we?”

“We shall,” Tsukishima said, a smirk on his face. “After all, it’s supposed to be the biggest day of our lives, right?”

“Gotta take advantage of it all, right? Let loose a little, isn’t that right, Kei? 

“‘Get drunk, dance the night away, and go home with no shoes’,” Tsukishima quoted with a smile. “But I thought you wanted to go home.”

“I said I wanted to be with you,” Yamaguchi reminded. “I came out here because you weren’t in there.” He frowned. “Do you want to stay?”

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment. “Well, you only get married for a second time once,” he said, and a glint grew in his eye.

Yamaguchi grinned, and he offered up an arm. “Besides,” he said. “Don’t we have our last dance?”

“Well, we never really did the first dance, either,” Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s arm. “My mother would be quite disappointed.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Mine, too,” he said, and the two accompanied each other back inside.

Daichi blinked. “Is that...Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, socializing of their own volition?”

“Staying at a party instead of leaving early?” Suga looked shell-shocked.

“Dancing, in front of everyone, the center of attention?” Yachi asked, incredulous.

Daichi shook his head. “They grow up so fast.”

“It seems only yesterday that they were poking fun at Hinata and Kageyama during that practice match—”

“Stop reminiscing and come inside!” Yamaguchi shouted, several meters ahead of them.

The three looked at each other and grinned. “We’re coming, we’re coming!” Yachi called after the couple.

And they all went back inside.

* * *

Yamaguchi beamed as he spun his mother around, clasping her hands as they swayed around the dance floor. She laughed, her face alight with happiness, and Yamaguchi marveled at how young and carefree she looked, wisps of graying hair flying free from her styled hair.

He drew her close, his eyes watering.

“Okaasan,” Yamaguchi squeezed his mother’s hands tightly. “Are you proud of me?”

“Are you happy?” Yamaguchi’s mother asked him.

Yamaguchi seemed startled at the question, but beamed at her. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been,” he said, full of honesty.

His mother smiled at him, blinking away tears in her eyes. “Then I’m proud of you. Your happiness is all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

Yamaguchi teared up as well. “Thank you,” he said softly.

His mother reached up to brush a few tears from his cheeks. “A lot of tears today,” she said, her thumbs gently rubbing them off his face. “I didn’t take Kei-kun to be a particularly emotional person, but here he is, crying more than you are.”

“He’s grown a lot since we were kids, hasn’t he? He’s more emotional.”

“Good. If a man can’t cry, he isn’t ready to be in a relationship.”

Yamaguchi leaned back and laughed, his shoulders shaking. “I love you, Okaasan.”

A few feet away, Tsukishima laughed, and Yamaguchi glanced over to him. His husband was being spun around by his mother, ducking his tall frame to fit under her arm. 

The blond’s face was bright and smiling, and he gazed happily at his mother as she looked at him with equal happiness on her face.

The smile faded for a moment as she let out a soft sigh. “You know,” his mother said. “Your father would be so proud of you right now.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “Okaasan,” he said warningly, “He doesn’t—”

“I know you don’t like me bringing it up,” she interrupted him. “And I know why. He made some mistakes in his life and he shouldn’t be placed on some sort of pedestal. He made some bad decisions.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond, just started swaying, attempting to relax as they danced slowly around the floor.

“But he would’ve been proud of you. He wasn’t able to get to know Tadashi very well, but he would have loved him, I’m sure of it.”

Tsukishima nodded slowly.

His mother reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “You’ve come so far from when you were little,” she said. “You were so closed off. But now you’re here, dancing in front of everyone without a care in the world.”

Tsukishima found his voice. “That’s all because of Tadashi,” he said softly.

“Maybe he helped,” his mother said. “But you did the work too, Kei. You worked on your faults and you’re a better man as a result.”

Tsukishima gripped his mother’s hand tightly. “Do you think I’m good enough for him?” He asked.

She frowned at him. “I _know_ you are,” she said sternly. “You two are perfect for each other, and always have been.”

Tsukishima’s shoulders dropped. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

The music slowly softened to an end, and Tsukishima drew his arms around his mother, grasping her shoulders in a tight embrace. She hugged him back, then gently tugged herself out of his arms.

“Go to your husband, alright?” She told him.

He nodded, and he turned around, and there was Yamaguchi, beaming at him. “Hi,” Yamaguchi said, brushing a few tears out of his eyes.

“Hi,” Tsukishima said back, reaching out his hands. “Ready?”

“Our last dance,” Yamaguchi said and took Tsukishima’s hands with a smile. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Tsukishima drew his husband close to him, and the music began. “How was our second wedding?”

“That joke will never get old, huh?”

“Nope.” Tsukishima gave him a tiny smirk. “So, how was it.”

“Wonderful.”

“You’re enjoying yourself?”

“Of course I am,” Yamaguchi said, but gazed at Tsukishima with eyes full of concern. “Are you? Because I know that you weren’t looking forward to this—”

“I am, I swear,” Tsukishima reassured him. “I think I just got wary about all of this. I just needed a reminder about what this was all about in the first place.”

“Hm.”

“Akiteru was right, I guess.” Tsukishima made a face, and Yamaguchi laughed.

“But you’re happy?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima gripped his hands tightly and looked straight into his eyes. “Tadashi,” he said. “When I’m with you, I’m the happiest man alive.” 

Yamaguchi frowned at this. “But that can’t be right.”

“And why not?”

“Because,” Yamaguchi pecked Tsukishima’s lips. “I’m the happiest man in the entire world right now.”

Tsukishima kissed him back.

And there they danced, surrounded by all who loved them most in the world, together for the end of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating—DEBATING—an epilogue. But if I don’t get around to that, here’s what happens to our favorite beans in this story, according to my headcanons that I wasn’t able to fit into this story.
> 
> \- Tsukishima and Yamaguchi splurge a bit for the first time in a while, so they can go on their first-ever honeymoon. They come back home happier than ever, adopt two cats, and stay by each others’ sides for the rest of their lives, just as they promised.  
> \- Kiyoko proposes to Yachi a month after the wedding, with the help of the entire old Karasuno volleyball team. Yachi is completely caught off guard, no matter how obvious that Kiyoko was acting beforehand.  
> \- Suga, of course, helps plan their wedding, but Daichi is always there to remind him to not go overboard, just in case. But they do get busy—they adopt a 3-year-girl, buy a bigger house, and probably a dog, for good measure.  
> \- Ennoshita and Tanaka are doing well :) Ennoshita has switched jobs, and now has a smaller workload. Tanaka insists on weekly movie nights, and they have dinner together every single night. Ennoshita no longer works overtime, and Tanaka no longer nags Ennoshita about it.  
> \- Kuroo and Kenma hit a few more bumps in the road after this, but after some direct conversations, a few fights, and one or two sleepless nights, they’ve worked it out. Kuroo decided, by his own volition, that he would stop drinking alcohol, and they are both a thousand times happier, with some better communication for good measure.  
> \- Bokuto did indeed beat Akaashi to propose, to the suspicion of their friends, but Akaashi vehemently denies letting him “win”. They had a small wedding with Kuroo and Kenma as their best men, and Akaashi wears a dress to the rehearsal dinner you cannot change my mind and Bokuto almost faints. Another headcanon that Akaashi starts using he/they pronouns—  
> \- Kageyama and Hinata get an apartment together, argue over everything, break all of the mugs, and probably the plates too. They went through an awkward period of “are we dating or are we just friends” but they worked it out and are living together happily with the occasional spat.
> 
> And that’s pretty much all of the pairing with loose ends! I’m currently writing:  
> \- IwaOi enemies to friends to lovers Space AU  
> \- EnnoTana oneshot that’s kind of a sequel to this one  
> \- More TsukkiYama, as always—  
> \- Daisuga Singin’ in the Rain AU  
> \- TsukkiYama, KiyoYachi, Daisuga Grim Reaper AU  
> \- A KuroKen Alice in Borderland AU  
> \- Daisuga Valentine’s Day Fic (hopefully)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my sad hellfic. If you want an epilogue, let me know! And if you liked, please kudo and comment!


End file.
